Day By Day
by chokimlatte15
Summary: Kenangan tersebut berputar di otaknya "Aku tahu benar kau masih mencintaiku!"/"Aku mencintai Siwon, Kyu. Mianhaeyo."/"Saranghaeyo, Kyunnie..." KyuSung Slight! YeWon.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Day by Day

Pairing : KyuSung (as always) ^^ Slight! YeWon

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung, Siwon, and other Super Junior members

Rate : T

A/n : Yosh~! Saya kembali dengan ff KyuSung yang lain. FF saya kali ini terinspirasi dari lagu **Haru Haru **milik **Big Bang**. Oh ya, di ff ini ceritanya masih ada uri leader, Leeteuk dan Yesung masih di dorm ya. ^^ Sudahlah, langsung saja ke cerita^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

**Liquid **bening itu mulai membuat jalan di pipi **chubby **Yesung. Namja manis itu –Yesung– melihat Kyuhyun, kekasihnya dan benda yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun bergantian. "Hiks..." isakan itu keluar dari bibir cherry Yesung.

Hey! Tunggu dulu! Apakah ada diantara kalian yang mulai berpikir bahwa Cho Kyuhyun menyakiti seorang Kim Yesung? Oh, ayolah. Menyakiti namja manis itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan di dunia ini. Dan namja bermarga Cho itu yakin, jika dia menyakiti Kim Yesung, maka otaknya sudah tidak waras lagi.

Jemari Kyuhyun terulur, menghapus liquid bening yang masih mengalir dari **onyx **indah Yesung. "**Baby**, mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun. "Kau tidak suka?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Yesung langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Aku terharu... hiks." kata Yesung, masih dengan terisak. "Aku pasangkan ya, **baby**?" tawar Kyuhyun. Dan namja manis di depannya hanya membalas dengan anggukan. Kyuhyun pun langsung memasangkan cincin berwarna hitam itu ke jari manis Yesung.

"Kyunnie..." kata Yesung pelan setelah Kyuhyun selesai memasangkan cincin berwarna hitam itu ke jarinya. Beberapa tetes air mata masih ada di pipi **chubby**-nya. "**Baby**, mengapa kau masih menangis, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menjawab, namun langsung mengecup bibir **namjachingu**-nya singkat. Tetapi belum sempat Yesung menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sudah menahan tengkuk Yesung, memperlama ciuman mereka.

Kyuhyun melumat bibir cherry itu cukup lama. Mengajak lidah Yesung untuk bertarung, walaupun sudah jelas bahwa dia akan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Saliva mereka tercampur dalam ciuman panas itu.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan singkat dalam ciuman tersebut, tersenyum akan rasa manis yang benar-benar menjadi candu untuknya. Hingga pasokan udara menjadi faktor mengapa ciuman mereka harus dihentikan.

Ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, Kyuhyun langsung membawa tubuh mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya, membuat semburat merah muda tipis terlihat di pipi **chubby** Yesung. "Aku akan melamarmu, **baby**. Secepatnya. Aku berjanji." kata Yesung sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Mata Yesung membulat sempurna, namja manis itu melonggarkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. "Jinjja-yo, Kyunnie?" tanya Yesung tidak percaya. "Tentu, **baby**." ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Yesung pun kembali memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Saranghaeyo Kyunnie." ucap Yesung. Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nado, **baby**. Nado saranghaeyo,"

Sementara itu, tiga pasang mata tengah melihat kejadian itu dari ruang makan dorm superstar itu. Dan sepasang **obsidian **melihat kejadian itu dengan pandangan penuh luka. Walaupun pemilik **obsidian **itu masih mencoba untuk tersenyum. Yang tentu saja, menjadi senyum yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan seribu luka.

"Siwon-ah," panggil Donghae pada Siwon, namja pemilik obsidian yang tengah memandang dua orang yang tengah bermesraan di ruang tengah dorm Super Junior itu dengan pandangan terluka.

Tanpa harus menengok, Siwon pun sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara yang sudah sering dia dengar selama kurang-lebih delapan tahun terakhir ini. "Ne, Donghae-ah?" balas Siwon pada Donghae.

"Apakah kau akan terus membiarkan hal ini terjadi?" tanya Donghae. Siwon tetap pada tempatnya, tidak berminat untuk memutar tubuhnya dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Dia terlihat begitu bahagia, bukan?" tanya Siwon.

Terdengar jelas bahwa namja perfect itu sedang mencoba untuk mempertahankan suaranya senormal mungkin. Senyum ambigu menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Siwon-ah," panggil sebuah suara yang lain, dan lagi-lagi Siwon tahu siapa yang memanggilnya tanpa harus menengok, Eunhyuk, suara itu adalah suara Eunhyuk.

Siwon tidak membalas, tahu bahwa Eunhyuk belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, Siwon-ah? Berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri." ucap Eunhyuk. Siwon menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Berhenti untuk melihat mereka berduaan? Mungkin aku mulai mencobanya. Tak bisa kupungkiri rasanya memang begitu sakit." Jeda sejenak. "Namun berhenti mencintai Yesung? Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?" tanya Siwon.

Siwon memutar badannya, menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang tengah menatapnya khawatir. Siwon menghela napasnya pelan. "Jangan memintaku untuk berhenti mencintai Yesung hyung, karena kalian bahkan sudah menyadarinya jika aku tidak akan pernah bisa melakukannya." kata Siwon.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, namja tampan itu pun langsung berlalu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menatap fokus ke depan.

Eunhyuk pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Donghae. "Love is complicated, isn't it?" tanya Eunhyuk. Donghae pun juga mengalihkan pandangannya ke Eunhyuk. Dan Donghae tersenyum penuh arti pada Eunhyuk. Memberikan jawaban yang ambigu. Eunhyuk mengangkat satu alisnya, pertanda menantikan jawaban pasti.

"Yeah." kata Donghae, masih dengan senyum penuh arti yang melekat di wajah tampannya.

"It is."

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Sepasang **caramel **milik Kyuhyun dan **onyx **milik Yesung saling bertatapan. Tubuh kekar Kyuhyun pun memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung, menyalurkan kehangatan pada namja yang sedang di peluknya. Kyuhyun sedang membelai suari hitam namja manis yang sedang bersandar di dada bidangnya dengan lembut.

Ah, mereka sangat menyukai posisi ini. Posisi dimana Yesung bisa bermanja-manja pada Kyuhyun, yang dengan senang hati memanjakan Yesung. Kyuhyun mulai mengecupi puncuk kepala Yesung dengan lembut.

Kecupan Kyuhyun mulai turun ke dahi dan pipi chubby Yesung. Membuat wajah Yesung memerah. Kyuhyun pun mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Yesung. Hidung mancungnya dia tempelkan di leher jenjang **namjachingu**-nya.

Kyuhyun menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menjadi aroma khas Yesung. Dikecupinya leher itu. "Kyu..." keluh Yesung menjauhkan bibir tebal Kyuhyun dari lehernya. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil melihat betapa merahnya wajah namja yang telah mencuri hatinya tersebut.

Kyuhyun menyukai hal ini, pipi Yesung yang memerah, membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dan menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya dia 'memakan' namja di depannya ini sekarang juga.

Namun tiba-tiba suasana romantis itu rusak akibat rasa sakit di kepala mendera Yesung. Namja manis itu pun refleks memegang kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang cukup untuk membuatnya kesakitan, namun terjadi hanya dalam sekejap.

*Yesung's Pov*

Akh! Sial! Lagi-lagi rasa sakit di kepalaku ini mendera, menghancurkan momen romantisku dengan Kyuhyun saja. Namun rasa sakit itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas detik saja.

Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering merasakan pusing di kepalaku. Sebenarnya rasa sakit itu bisa kutahan, hanya saja datangnya cukup tiba-tiba hingga membuatku kaget. Aku pun sebenarnya tidak terlalu peduli pada hal itu.

Maksudku, rasa sakit ini bukanlah masalah besar. Aku menganggapnya ini mungkin adalah semacam efek samping dari jadwalku belakangan ini yang cukup padat. Intinya, mungkin ini hanya karena aku kelelahan.

Aku pun membuka mataku yang tadi sempat tertutup ketika rasa sakit itu menyerang. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah wajah super khawatir dari **namjachingu**-ku, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku menghela napas. Akibat rasa sakit sekejap tadi Kyuhyun pasti akan jadi overprotective padaku minimal untuk seminggu ke depan.

"**Baby**!" pekiknya. Benar, kan? Sudah kubilang dia akan menjadi sangat berlebihan-_-.

*End Yesung's Pov*

"**Baby**!" pekik Kyuhyun ketika Yesung membuka matanya. Sementara namja di depannya hanya memandang Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah bosan. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm? Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Yesung sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, berusaha terlihat imut di depan kekasihnya sehingga kekasihnya lupa akan ke-khawatirannya. Namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyuhyun saat ini.

"**Baby**, serius. Apa yang terjadi padamu?" kata Kyuhyun masih dengan nada paranoid. "Nan gwenchana. Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Yesung. "Stop lying, **baby**! Tidak mungkin kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat sangat kesakitan tadi." selidik Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Kyunnie. Aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin ini hanya karena aku sedikit kelelahan. Hanya dengan tidur semua akan kembali baik-baik saja." kata Yesung. "Kelelahan?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta manager hyung untuk merenggangkan jadwalmu dari sekarang hingga seminggu ke depan. Dan kau harus tinggal di dorm besok." ultimatum Kyuhyun. "M-mwo? Yah! Kyuhyunnie. Aku bisa mati bosan jika hanya berdiam diri di dorm." keluh Yesung.

"Kau tidak akan mati hanya karena diam di dorm, **baby**. Ini juga demi kesehatanmu. Sudahlah jangan protes." putus Kyuhyun. Yesung mem-poutkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, membuat pipinya terlihat semakin **chubby**.

Kyuhyun pun tertawa kecil, sebelum akhirnya bibir tebal miliknya melumat bibir tipis Yesung. Yesung pun sebenarnya kaget akan ciuman tiba-tiba dari Kyuhyun, namun Yesung tetap mengikuti alur ciuman dari Kyuhyun.

Ciuman itu hanyalah lumatan singkat, yang hanya di dasari atas rasa cinta satu sama lain. Setelah ciuman itu terlepas, Kyuhyun pun mengecup dahi Yesung sangat lama, membawa tubuh mungil itu ke pelukannya sebelum akhirnya kembali mengecup surai hitam itu berkali-kali, memberikan kenyamanan pada Yesung.

"Aku tahu jika kau berpikir bahwa aku berlebihan, **baby**." kata Kyuhyun. Yesung mendongak, berusaha menatap **caramel **Kyuhyun. Yesung hanya terdiam, membiarkan Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu, **baby**. Itu saja." jelas Kyuhyun. Kedua sudut bibir Yesung pun tertarik, membentuk senyuman manis. "Ne, arraseyo." ucap Yesung mengerti.

"Saranghae, Kyunnie." lanjut Yesung.

"Aku yakin tanpa aku harus mengatakannya pun kau sudah tahu jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu, **baby**." balas Kyuhyun seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada namja yang sangat dicintainya itu.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Pagi itu, dorm superstar kita –Super Junior– terasa cukup –sangat– ramai. Hal itu adalah karena fakta bahwa para member sedang sarapan, dan seperti biasa, sarapan mereka diwarnai dengan kegaduhan yang membuat leader mereka, Leeteuk pusing karenanya.

Selain karena sekarang adalah jam sarapan, faktor lain yang mendukung kegaduhan ini adalah karena para member yang mempunyai jadwal masing-masing sibuk mempersiapkan segala hal untuk kegiatan mereka pada hari ini.

Dan nampaknya dua orang di meja makan yang merupakan art of voice dan maknae Super Junior semakin membuat kegaduhan dengan perdebatan 'kecil' mereka.

"Kyunnie..." rengek sang namja manis pada sang namja tampan. Sementara si namja tampan masih saja menggeleng tegas.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, **baby**. Tidak boleh. Ingat yang kukatakan tentang tidak boleh terlalu lelah? Ini juga demi kesehatanmu, **baby**." jelas Kyuhyun. "Tapi, Kyunnie... Hari ini aku harus rekaman OST untuk drama yang akan dirilis bulan depan." kata Yesung memelas.

"**Baby**, kau sudah beruntung aku tidak meminta manager hyung untuk mengosongkan jadwalmu selama seminggu penuh. Lagipula, kau sendiri bilang bahwa drama itu baru akan dirilis bulan depan. Memang kau tidak bisa menunda waktu rekamanmu, **baby**?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu-" "Sudahlah." Shindong yang baru bergabung di meja makan menghentikan perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Yesung. "Berhentilah berdebat. Apakah kalian tidak melihat member lain yang terganggu dengan perdebatan kalian? Dan kau, Kyu. Berhentilah bersikap berlebihan." kata Shindong.

Baru saja sang maknae akan meledak ketika sang leader buru-buru mengoreksi kalimat Shindong. "Maksud Shindong adalah, ini hanya rekaman OST, Kyu. Rasanya tidak apa-apa. Toh Yesung juga penyanyi yang baik, pasti Yesungie bisa menyelesaikannya dengan cepat." kata sang leader.

"Ne, Kyu. Apa yang dikatakan Teukie hyung benar. Ini hanya rekaman OST yang singkat." imbuh eternal maknae, Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun pun menatap Yesung yang kini sedang memohon kepadanya dengan **onyx**-nya yang membuat puppy eyes. Kyuhyun pun menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah." kata Kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

"Tetapi, jaga dirimu, **baby**. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa." kata Kyuhyun. Yesung mengangguk. "Arraso, Kyunnie!" kata Yesung yang langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun. Member yang lain hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sudah terlampau sering pasangan tersebut memberikan drama gratis untuk mereka.

Semua member pun kembali konsentrasi pada makan pagi mereka. Semua, keculi sepasang **obsidian **dan **onyx **milik Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kedua namja itu tengah menatap seseorang dengan pandangan khawatir. Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Matahari bersinar begitu menyengat, tentu saja, sekarang tepat pukul dua belas siang. Dorm Super Junior terasa begitu sepi karena hanya ada dua orang di dalamnya.

Yaitu si namja manis, Yesung yang sebenarnya sebentar lagi akan berangkat menuju studio rekaman untuk keperluan OST. Dan satu lagi, secara mengejutkan si namja tampan, Siwon yang memang sedang meliburkan diri dari aktifitasnya yang padat.

"Siwon-ah," panggil si namja manis pada Siwon di ruang tengah. Yang dipanggil pun datang menghampiri namja manis tersebut,Yesung. "Ne, hyung?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku pergi dulu ya, kau tidak apa-apa kan sendiri?" tanya Yesung. Siwon terkekeh kecil. "Tentu saja, hyung." kata Siwon. Yesung pun tersenyum, membuat Siwon lupa caranya untuk bernafas dalam beberapa saat. Namun tiba-tiba namja tampan itu sadar akan sesuatu.

Yesung baru akan keluar dari dorm ketika suara **baritone **yang tak selembut miliknya itu kembali terdengar di telinganya. "Eh, hyung.." panggil Siwon.

Yesung pun kembali berbalik untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. "Ne? Ada apa, Siwon-ah?" tanya Yesung. "Bukankah mobil hyung sedang rusak?" tanya Siwon. "Yeah, begitulah." jawab si namja manis.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengantarkan hyung ke studio, ya?" tawar Siwon yang dibalas gelengan cepat oleh Yesung. "Tidak perlu, Siwon-ah. Lagipula kau meliburkan diri kan juga untuk bersantai, bukan untuk mengantarkanmu. Aku akan merepotanmu." tutur Yesung.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku, hyung-" Baru saja Siwon akan menyelesaikan kalimat ketika hyung manis-nya itu langsung memotong kalimatnya.

"Aku harus segera pergi. Tetapi terima kasih tawaranmu, Aku pergi dulu, Siwon-ah." kata Yesung, buru-buru keluar dari dorm mereka.

Membuat Siwon mematung di tempatnya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian Siwon yang sebenarnya baru akan beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya pun hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Benar-benar hyung yang keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Yesung adalah seorang penyanyi profsesional bersuara merdu yang dapat –dengan mudah– menyelesaikan suatu rekaman.

Namun tampaknya hal itu tidak berlaku untuk rekaman kali ini. Ketidak lancaran rekaman ini bukan karena pikiran Yesung yang melayang kemana-mana, kelelahan atau alasan sejenis itu. Yang menyebabkan Yesung harus berkali-kali mengulang rekaman mereka adalah karena rasa sakit itu datang lagi.

Yeah, rasa sakit di kepalanya seperti kemarin. Hanya saja kali ini lebih sakit dan lebih lama menyerang kepalanya.

"Yesung-ssi." panggil Mr. Jang –produser drama yang meminta Yesung bernyanyi untuk OST drama-nya– ketika melihat Yesung sedkit tidak fokus. "Yesung-ssi." ulang Mr. Jang lagi, sambil menepuk bahu namja manis itu.

"A-ah. Ne, sajangnim?" tanya Yesung ketika rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah mulai berkurang. Mr. Jang menghela napasnya, nampak sedikit jengah.

"Yesung-ssi, kita sudah merekam ini berkali-kali. Tetapi masih saja seperti ini." ucap Mr. Jang membuat Yesung menundukkan kepalanya. "Apakah ada yang menganggumu? Atau kau ingin jadwal rekamanmu diundur saja?" tawar Mr. Jang.

"A-aniyo, sajangnim. Mianhamnida." kata Yesung, buru-buru meminta maaf. "Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya sekali lagi. Aku minta kau lebih berkonsentrasi Yesung-ssi." kata Mr. Jang yang disambut dengan anggukan Yesung. Yesung pun meminta maaf lewat tatapan dari **onyx**-nya.

Yesung pun kembali mengulang proses rekaman tersebut. Untunglah rasa sakit yang tadi mendera kepalanya sudah berkurang, dan di tengah-tengah rekaman, rasa sakit itu pun hilang. Membuat Yesung lega. Namja manis itu berkali-kali bersyukur dalam hatinya.

"Great job, Yesung-ssi! Inilah yang saya tunggu dari tadi," kata Mr. Jang dengan senyum lebar di wajah tuanya ketika proses rekaman itu benar-benar selesai. Dan bibir tipis Yesung pun ikut membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Ne, mianhamnida atas ke-tidak profesionalan saya tadi." kata Yesung. Mr. Jang berdecak kecil. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa, toh sekarang sudah ada hasil yang lebih dari sempurna," kata Mr. Jang, masih dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah, kamsahamnida, sajangnim. Saya permisi dulu." kata Yesung. "Ah, Yesung-ssi." panggil Mr. Jang. Yesung pun berbalik untuk menghadap sang produser.

"Kau tidak mau makan siang dulu? Yeah, anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih saya karena OST ini," ucap Mr. Jang. Yesung membungkuk kecil. "Ah, mianhamnida, sajangnim. Tetapi saya sedang buru-buru, saya makan di dorm saja." balas Yesung.

Mr. Jang pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, syaa bisa mengerti hal itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Yesung-ssi." ucap Mr. Jang. Yesung pun mengangguk sopan.

Sang namja manis itu mengambil jaket dan topinya yang dia gunakan untuk penyamaran tentunya, memsangkannya pada tubuh mungilnya. Ia pun membungkuk hormat pada Mr. Jang dan para staff yang lain sebelum akhirnya melenggang keluar dari studio rekaman terama tersebut.

*Yesung's Pov*

Oh tuhan, lagi-lagi rasa sakit itu datang. Rasanya lebih sakit daripada kemarin –walaupun masih bisa kutahan– dan rasa sakit ini tidak datang sekejap, melainkan cukup lama. Aku memang masih bisa menahan rasa sakit ini, namun harus diakui bahwa rasa sakit ini cukup menganggu proses rekaman ini.

Nampaknya Mr. Jang sudah jengah dengan konsentrasiku yang sudah menguap entah kemana. Mr. Jang pun menegurku, dan menanyakan tentang kesiapanku dalam OST ini. Hhhh... memangnya dia kira mudah untuk bernyanyi di bawah rasa sakit yang menyerang kepala.

Untunglah rasa sakit yang mendera kepalaku itu akhirnya mau 'mengalah' dan berangsur-angsur menghilang. Dan akhirnya –setelah berkali-kali mencoba– rekaman ini pun berakhir dengan sangat baik.

Aku lega. Paling tidak aku sudah menyelesaikan rekaman ini dan bisa pulang dan beristirahat di dorm.

Mr. Jang menawariku untuk makan siang. Namun aku menolaknya. Maaf saja sajangnim, tapi aku benar-benar ingin cepat-cepat ke dorm. Setelah membungkuk sebagai asas kesopanan pada Mr. Jang dan beberapa staff studio rekaman tersebut, aku pun berjalan ke luar dari studio rekaman tersebut.

Setelah keluar dari studio rekaman tersebut, hal yang pertama kali kulakukan tentu saja mencari taxi mengingat aku kesini tanpa mobil.

Entah karena apa, aku merasa cukup lelah. Aku pun duduk di sebuah halte bus yang cukup sepi sambil menunggu taxi yang lewat. Aku sebenarnya cukup menyesali keputusanku mengapa menolak ketika tadi Siwon menawarkanku untuk dia antarkan. Tapi, yasudahlah. Hal itu kan juga aku sendiri yang memintanya.

Aku pun duduk di halte bus itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit, masih belum ada taxi yang lewat. Kalau begini sebenarnya repot juga. Apa aku menelfon Siwon saja? Tapi... ah, Kim Yesung! Kau ini tidak tahu malu sekali. Siwon, 'kan sedang meliburkan diri. Seharusnya dia beristirahat, bukannya direpotkan olehku.

Akupun menunggu lagi. Sekitar lima menit, barulah akhirnya ada sebuah taxi yang lewat. Terima kasih ya tuhan.

Tetapi baru saja aku akan berdiri untuk menyetop taxi itu ketika rasa sakit di kepalaku datang lagi. Namun kali ini lebih sakit dari yang pernah kualami. Aku tidak bercanda. Ini sakit, sakit sekali. Dengan refleks tangan kananku kuletakkan di kepalaku dan jemariku mulai meremas surai hitam kelamku.

Aku berharap rasa sakit ini hanya rasa sakit sesaat, namun nampaknya tuhan sedang tidak ingin mengabulkan permohonanku. Rasa sakit ini masih saja terus menderaku. Ya tuhan. Ini benar-benar sakit.

Siwon. Ya, nama Siwon langsung terlintas di benakku. Ingin rasanya aku segera menelpon namja Choi itu jika tubuhku mampu. Bukan, aku tidak kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku masih sadar, hanya saja tubuhku melemas. Nampaknya aku tidak bisa melakukan gerakan lain selain jari-jari tangan kananku yang masih meremas surai hitamku.

Aku bisa merasakan keringat mulai menetes dari pelipisku. Ya ampun, kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Selain berusaha agar aku tetap sadar. Aku hanya dapat berdoa semoga ada orang baik yang mengenaliku dan dapat membantuku.

'Seseorang...'

'Tolong aku.'

*End Yesung's Pov*

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dorm Super Junior...

Namja tampan itu hanya bisa berjalan mondar-mandir sendirian di dorm yang terasa begitu sepi. Hanya bunyi detak jarum jam dan terkadang desahan putus asa dari namja tersebut yang terdengar.

**Obsidian **gelap namja tersebut memancarkan ketakutan, namun kekhawatiran lebih mendominasi di sana. Siwon, namja tampan itu berkali-kali melihat jam yang berada di dinding.

*Siwon's Pov*

Aku tidak bisa melepas **obsidian**-ku dari jam dinding barang sedetikpun. Dari tadi akupun membawa kakiku untuk mondar-mandir di suatu lingkaran semu. Aku gelisah, khawatir, dan juga takut. Semuanya menjadi satu.

Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak gelisah jika cinta pertamamu, dan mungkin adalah satu-satunya cintamu tidak segera pulang? Yesung hyung, kau benar-benar membuatku gila! Ini sudah sekitar satu jam dari jadwal pulangnya, dan namja manis itu belum juga kembali ke dorm.

Setengah jam lalu aku berpikir bahwa mungkin Yesung hyung mengalami kesulitan dalam rekamannya. Namun hingga sekarang Yesung hyung belum juga datang. Aku pun sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Bisa, hanya saja dia tidak mengangkatnya.

Baiklah, hal itu semakin membuatku berkali-kali lipat lebih gelisah. Yesung hyung, apakah kau baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu.

Kalian boleh berkata bahwa aku berlebihan dan sejenisnya. Siapa peduli? Semua orang berkata bahwa aku adalah namja tenang yang selalu mencoba berpikir rasional. Namun siapapun bisa seolah kehilangan akal sehatnya ketika menyangkut orang yang mereka cintai.

Aku kembali mentap jam dinding. Oh ya tuhan, waktu berjalan terasa sangat lambat jika dihabiskan untuk menunggu sang pujaan hatiku. Aku menatap pintu dorm. Yesung hyung, tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu dorm tersebut dan membuatku bernafas lega?

Aku mengambil iPhone milikku yang berada di meja yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Aku meng-unlocknya, dan seketika terlihat wallpaper iPhone-ku, foto Yesung hyung yang kelewat imut nan manis yang tentu saja aku ambil secara diam-diam terpampang indah di sana.

Aku pun kembali men-dial nomor yang sudah hafal di luar kepala, nomor Yesung hyung untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Angkat hyung... angkatlah..." gumamku kecil. Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padaku. Yesung hyung tidak mengangkatnya. Aku pun men-disconnect panggilanku padanya. Aku menghela napasku kasar.

Aku kembali memandang jam dinding. Akh! Aku tidak bisa terus menunggu dan berharap seperti ini.

Sebelum benar-benar menjadi gila, aku pun langsung berlari menuju kamarku dan mengambil kunci mobilku. Aku akan menjemput namja manis itu. Untunglah aku sempat bertanya pada manager hyung di mana letak studio rekaman tersebut.

Setelah mengambil kunci mobil, aku pun berlari keluar dari dorm Super Junior seperti otang yang kehilangan akal. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang menganggapku aneh. Aku benar-benar khawatir pada Yesung hyung, namja yang –ya ampun, haruskah aku mengatakannya lagi kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya?

*End Siwon's Pov*

Setelah mencapai Audi putihnya, tanpa berlama-lama Siwon langsung tancap gas menuju studio rekaman Yesung.

Siwon mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan. Kecepatannya jelas jauh melampaui rata-rata. Bahkan mungkin sekitar setengah lusin lampu merah diterobosnya. Entah faktor keberuntungan atau faktor kebetulan bahwa mobil mewah Siwon tidak dihentikan oleh polisi.

Namja tampan itu keluar dengan begitu buru-buru dari mobil mewahnya begitu mobil mewahnya terpakir seadanya di halaman parkir studio rekaman tersebut. Namja Choi itu hampir saja masuk dan berlari dalam studio rekaman itu seperti orang gila ketika ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tampak cukup familiar untuknya.

Siwon pun berbalik untuk memperjelas apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh ekor matanya. Dan **obsidian **miliknya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesuatu yang begitu familiar. Nampak tak berdaya di ujung kursi di halte bus.

Siwon masih dapat mengenali sosok itu. Walaupun sosok itu meringkuk dan tertutupi oleh jaket tebal dan topi untuk menyamar. Ya, Siwon tidak pernah salah mengenali orang yang dia cintai.

Sontak, namja tampan itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halte bis yang sepi tersebut.

"YESUNG HYUNG!"

.

.

.

.

END or AND?

Saya kembali dengan ff lainnya ^^. Saya tidak ingin terlalu panjang bercuap-cuap. Saya hanya meminta pendapat apakah ff ini harus dilanjutkan atau dihentikan saja? Saya sangat mengharapkan review dari kalian. Terima kasih /deep bow/


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Day By Day

Pairing : KyuSung (as always) slight! YeWon, HaeHyuk

Cast : Kyuhyun, Yesung,, other Super Junior members, Yunho

A/n : Chapter ini telat ya? Sangat? -_-. Mianhae TAT. Saya cukup sibuk dengan persiapan Super Show 5 kemarin. Maaf, sepertinya saya terlalu terlena dengan kesenangan SuShow^^. Saya juga cukup sibuk dengan ujian kenaikan kelas sehingga mungkin saya tidak bisa update cepat. Maaf T.T,

Tetapi saya kembali dengan 5000 words loh! *hening*-_-. Baiklah, sepertinya saya terlalu banyak berbicara. Langsung saja ke cerita!

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

**Siwon pun berbalik untuk memperjelas apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh ekor matanya. Dan obsidian miliknya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesuatu yang begitu familiar. Nampak tak berdaya di ujung kursi di halte bus.**

**Siwon masih dapat mengenali sosok itu. Walaupun sosok itu meringkuk dan tertutupi oleh jaket tebal dan topi untuk menyamar. Ya, Siwon tidak pernah salah mengenali orang yang dia cintai.**

**Sontak, namja tampan itu pun berlari sekuat tenaga menuju halte bis yang sepi tersebut.**

"**YESUNG HYUNG!"**

.

.

.

chokimlatte15 presents...

'Day By Day' chapter 2

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berlari menghampiri hyung-nya yang sangat ia sayangi –ralat– yang sangat ia cintai. Rasa panik langsung menderanya begitu mengangkat dagu namja manis itu, terlihat bahwa namja manis itu tengah menahan rasa sakit yang menyiksanya.

Hati Siwon terasa sesak, melihat namja yang sangat dicintainya begitu kesakitan. Melihat peluh yang mengalir deras, mata sipit yang terus terpejam, tangan mungilnya yang masih meremas surai gelapnya, belum lagi nafasnya yang tak beraturan.

Tangan kekar itu menuntun tangan namja manis di depannya untuk melepas remasannya. "Hyung... Yesung hyung..." panggil Siwon pada namja manis di depannya. Di tepuknya pipi **chubby **itu beberapa kali, namun tidak ada reaksi. Yesung masih memejamkan matanya seraya menahan sakit.

"Yesung hyung..."

"Hyung, apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Siwon. **Obsidian **itu bisa melihat namja manis di depannya menggeleng kecil, sebelum akhirnya bibir tipis itu menggumamkan "S-sakit, S-si...won," ucapnya dengan napas yang tersenggal dan air mata yang mulai meluncur keluar dari ujung mata sipit itu.

Hati Siwon terasa teriris, sungguh ia tidak bisa melihat orang yang begitu ia cintai kesakitan seperti ini. Ia juga ingin menangis melihatnya, namun namja tampan itu sadar bahwa ini bukan saat baginya untuk menangis.

Dengan sigap Siwon pun menaruh tangannya di punggung Yesung dan di bawah lutut Yesung. Namja Choi itu pun langsung menggendong namja yang jauh lebih ringan darinya itu secara bridal style.

Persetan dengan netizen yang mungkin akan mengetahui hal ini, dan akan mengkritiknya habis-habisan. Siwon tidak peduli, yang dia pedulikan hanyalah namja yang sedang ia gendong. Setengah berlari Siwon menuju mobil mewahnya.

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dengan susah payah mengingat Yesung berada di gendongannya. Di dudukkannya Yesung di jok depan dengan pelan dan hati-hati. Setelah memastikan Yesung dalam posisi yang nyaman, Siwon pun segera menutup pintu mobil, dan berlari menuju kursi kemudi.

Siwon menyalakan mesin mobilnya, "Kita ke rumah sakit," ucap Siwon singkat, seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada makhluk kelewat manis itu singkat.

Baru saja Siwon akan menjalankan mobilnya ketika dia merasakan tangan mungil –yang tanpa menoleh pun ia hapal siapa pemilik tangan itu– menggenggam lengan kekarnanya. Bukan genggaman yang kuat memang, sangat lemah malah.

Siwon pun melihat si pemilik tangan tersebut, Yesung. Namja manis itu terlihat sudah sedikit lebih baik daripada tadi. Namun keadaannya jelas belum terlihat baik-baik saja.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, Yesung berkata, "Nan gwenchana siwon-ah, nan gwenchana." ucapnya dengan sedikit terbata. Bibir tipis itu terlihat bergetar. Siwon berdecak. "Apanya yang baik-baik saja, eoh? Jangan keras kepala, hyung!" kata Siwon, sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Jangan salahkan Siwon, ini semua juga di dasari oleh ke-khawatirannya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah. Aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." kata Yesung. Siwon menghela napasnya. "Hyung, berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Aku tahu kau merasa sangat kesakitan tadi. Kita ke rumah sakit, ne?" ucap Siwon melembut. Toh tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan memaksa Yesung.

"A-ani Siwon-ah, jebal..." pinta Yesung memelas. Genggamannya di lengan kekar Siwon pun sedikit mengerat. Suaranya bergetar seperti menahan tangis, membuat Siwon akhirnya pun menjadi tidak tega melihatnya.

Siwon tidak akan pernah tahan dengan air mata malaikatnya, begitu pula yang terjadi sekarang. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat Siwon-ah. Kita ke dorm, ne?" pinta Yesung dengan suaranya yang terdengar cukup pelan.

"Siwon-ah..." suara **baritone **lembut itu terdengar lagi, lebih lirih. "Baiklah..." kata Siwon pada akhirnya. Oh ayolah, dia tidak tahan melihat malaikatnya memohon padanya begitu lama.

Dan Siwon menunjukkan dimple smile khas miliknya ketika melihat sang namja manis di depannya membuat senyuman yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Siwon menidurkan namja manis itu di kasur dengan sangat hati-hati, seolah Yesung adalah manusia yang paling lemah di dunia.

"Gomawo, Siwon-ah," kata Yesung yang dibalas oleh senyuman menawan oleh Siwon. Sejenak, kedua manusia itu berada dalam suasana yang dipenuhi keheningan hingga akhirnya si manis membuka suara lagi.

"Siwon-ah," panggilnya. "Ne?"

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?" Siwon menyengritkan alisnya. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin dengan hal ini, namun Siwon hanya ingin membuat orang yang dia cintai bahagia. Itu wajar, 'kan? Sehingga akhirnya dia tersenyum, "Tentu, hyung. Apa yang bisa aku bantu?"

Yesung menghela napasnya pelan. "Wonnie... Bisakah aku memintamu untuk tidak memberitahukan... yeah, kau tahu... yang baru saja terjadi? Terutama pada Kyu... Kumohon..."

Sontak Siwon melebarkan matanya, "H-hyung! Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan hal sepenting ini dari Kyuhyun,"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Siwon-ah. Kyuhyun akan bertindak berlebihan jika dia mengetahui hal ini. Aku tidak mau dia khawatir berlebihan..." pinta Yesung. Suara namja manis itu bergetar, seolah mengiris hati seorang Choi Siwon.

Siwon menghela napasnya entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. "Baiklah." Siwon membelai surai hitam namja manis itu penuh kasih sayang.

"Tetapi kau harus istirahat yang cukup, ne?" Yesung langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal. "Yah! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan Kyu!"

Deg.

Siwon benar-benar tahu alasan mengapa tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit. Sekali lagi, pujaan hatinya itu menyebut nama orang yang dia cintai, dan itu bukan namanya. Siwon tertawa miris dalam hatinya.

Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mencintai seseorang yang sudah dimiliki oleh orang lain, dan tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan. Membiarkan ia membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan. Membiarkan dadanya sakit mendengar malaikatnya menyebut nama namja lain di depannya.

Ingin rasanya liquid itu keluar, namun Siwon bukanlah namja seperti itu. Dia akan turut bahagia jika malaikat manisnya itu juga bahagia. Walaupun bersama orang lain.

Siwon seperti tertarik dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sedikit goncangan di lengan kirinya. Dan kini **obsidian**nya mulai fokus lagi pada namja kelewat manis di depannya. "Kau kenapa, Siwon-ah?" tanya si namja manis.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Siwon memasang senyum palsu untuk malaikatnya. "Gwenchana, hyungie." Siwon mengelus rambut Yesung lembut. Yesung pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan kelembutan dari salah satu **dongsaeng **kesayangannya di Super Junior.

"Aku akan membiarkanmu istirahat." putus Siwon. Namja tampan itu pun beranjak keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dibukanya pintu kamar tersebut dan keluar.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar keluar, kepalanya masih menyembul di pintu untuk melihat malaikatnya sekali lagi. "Aku menyayangimu, Sungie hyung." Yesung tersenyum melihatnya. "Nado, Siwon-ah."

Siwon pun kembali tersenyum sebelum pada akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut. Namja tampan itu berbalik sebelum akhirnya senyum –palsu– yang dia pasang dari tadi memudar, bergati dengan senyum miris yang penuh luka.

'Aku, menyayanginya?' Siwon tertawa, miris. Dia telah berbohong untuk mengatakan dia menyayangi Yesung.

'Aku...'

'Mencintainya'

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

"Ini, hyung." eternal maknae Super Junior –Kim Ryeowook– menaruh seporsi **bulgogi **kesukaan hyung kesayangannya –Yesung– di depan Yesung. Bukankah hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baru jika eternal maknae kita selalu membuatkan makanan spesial untuk Yesung.

"Kamsahamnida, Wookie." Yesung tersenyum. "Cheonmaneyo, hyung." balas Ryeowook.

Yesung pun mengambil sumpit dan memakan bulgogi tersebut. Yesung baru saja menelan sekitar empat atau lima suapan ketika dia berhenti karena merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. "Yah! Wookie, mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?" Yesung mempout-kan bibirnya dengan imut.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengangkat satu alisnya seolah bertanya 'apa maksudmu?'

Ryeowook menghela napas. "Kau pucat, hyungie." Yesung nampak sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Ryeowook. Namun beberapa detik kemudian senyum kembali mengembang di bibir tipisnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit-" "Kelelahan, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Wookie. Itu yang akan hyung katakan, bukan?" potong Ryeowook sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Hyung, berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Aku akan membuatkan sup untuk hyung agar hyung merasa lebih baik. Bagaimana?" tawar namja mungil itu. "A-ani, Wookie. Tidak perlu. Itu akan merepotkanmu." Yesung menggeleng.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Lagipula aku yakin kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak merasa terbebani." Ryeowook pun beranjak dari ruang makan dan beranjak menuju dapur, membuatkan sup untuk hyung kesayangannya.

Tidak seberapa lama setelah Ryeowook pergi, Yesung mendengar suara pintu di buka. Namun dia tidak menoleh, tinggal di satu atap selama tujuh tahun lebih dengan para member membuat Yesung mengerti tabiat mereka.

Mungkin itu adalah Siwon –atau Sungmin– mengingat dia tidak membuat keributan saat masuk, tidak seperti member lainnya.

Namun Yesung tahu tebakannya tentang siapa yang baru saja masuk itu salah begitu ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dengan posesif. Rasanya begitu nyaman, begitu hangat. Dan hanya satu orang yang dapat memberikan kenyamanan seperti ini untuknya. Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hey, **Baby**..." Kyuhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yesung. "Kyunnie..." pekik si manis antusias. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat reaksi Yesung pun terkekeh kecil. "Merindukanku, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun percaya diri.

Yesung menggangguk, membuat kedua ujung bibir tebal Kyuhyun terangkat, membentuk senyuman yang sangat menawan.

Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam namjanya itu. Lalu menarik Yesung ke dalam pangkuannya. Membuat Yesung pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher jenjang Kyuhyun Sementara tangan kanan Kyuhyun berada di pinggang Yesung dan tangan kirinya berada di tengkuk Yesung.

Jemari Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuk **najachingu**-nya lembut. Mendekatkan wajah mereka. Perlahan Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir tebal Kyuhyun melumat bibir Yesung lembut. Mengajak lidah Yesung bertarung lidah walaupun terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Kyuhyun akan selalu keluar sebagai pemenang. Seperti biasa, Kyuhyun mendominasi dengan lembut.

Membuat namja manis di atasnya benar-benar terhanyut dalam ciuman lembut itu. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan Yesung mendesah kecil dalam ciumannya.

Dan ciuman lembut yang panjang itu akhirnya harus berhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Benang saliva terlihat menghubungkan kedua bibir mereka ketika ciuman itu baru saja terlebas.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis ketika melihat pipi **chubby **itu memerah tersipu. Kyuhyun pun mengelus pipi itu dengan lembut dan perlahan.

"Aku mencintaimu, **baby**." Kyuhyun mengecup hidung Yesung penuh sayang. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kyunnie. Sangaaaat mencintaimu." kata Yesung semanis-manisnya. Dan sebuah senyuman kembali terukir di wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun kembali mendekatkan kedua kepala mereka. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan kembali merasakan bibir cherry yang menggiurkan tersebut ketika–

Bruk!

–terdengar suara benda jatuh dari pintu masuk dorm yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung harus menghentikan kegiatan romantis mereka. Keduanya pun menoleh ke sumber sura dan mendapati seorang namja tampan –Siwon– disana.

"M-maaf. Jika aku menganggu, aku tidak sengaja menyenggol rak sepatu tadi," Sementara Yesung buru-buru berdiri dari pangkuan Kyuhyun dengan wajah merona. Lalu tersenyum canggung pada Siwon.

"Sungie hyung~. Sup sudah siaaap." suara **tenor **tersebut memecah atmosfer kecanggungan di ruang makan. Mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah suara dan menemukan eternal maknae di persimpangan antara ruang makan dan dapur.

"Ini hyung. Eh, Kyu, Siwon hyung. Kalian sudah datang?" tanya Ryeowook, baru menyadari. Siwon dan Kyuhyun pun tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Umm... baiklah sebaiknya aku mandi dulu." Dan namja tampan itu pun melenggang pergi.

*Siwon's Pov*

Aku menghela napasku pelan. 'Aku _tidak sengaja___menyenggol rak sepatu'? Aku tahu sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun ragu mendengarnya. Itu benar-benar alasan yang bodoh.

Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merusak moment romantis mereka yang memang terbilang rare karena jadwal masing-masing yang cukup padat. Namun aku hanyalah namja biasa.

Apa yang kalian harapkan dariku? Merelakan untuk melihat cinta pertamaku –dan mungkin satu-satunya– berciuman di depan mataku? Aku rasa aku tidak sekuat itu.

Aku ingin kembali melihat malaikat manisku. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin dengan mentalku jika nanti yang aku liat adalah sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Namun toh aku tetap membalikkan badanku untuk melihatnya.

Malaikatku tampak sedang tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu Kyuhyun mengucapkan sesuatu. Entahlah. Dan sekarang aku melihat pipi **chubby**-nya merona. Membuatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih imut.

Aku langsung merogoh kantong _varsity_-ku cepat, mengambil iPhone-ku, dan mengabadikan wajah manisnya dalam kamera iPhone-ku.

Satu lagi foto manisnya. Foto manisnya yang kudapat secara diam-diam. Foto manisnya yang hanya bisa kudapat dari jauh. Dan wajah manis meronanya yang menggemaskan itu. Sayang sekali dia bukan meronanya bukan karena aku.

Hey, Choi Siwon! Kau terlalu banyak berharap. Sudahlah, toh ini juga keputusanku untuk membuatnya bahagia.

*End Siwon's Pov*

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi, matahari akan tenggelam. Dan para member sedang menikmati waktu kosong yang begitu jarang mereka dapatkan. Waktu kosong itu di manfaatkan oleh Yesung yang sedang bermanja-manjaan di pelukan sang namjachingu, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sedang membelai surai hitam namja manis di pelukannya dengan sangat lembut. Di kecupinya surai itu, membuat si namja manis merasa nyaman.

Nampaknya kedua pasangan ini sedang menikmati waktu-waktu terakhir mereka, karena semestinya sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi, Kyuhyun harus sudah ada di bandara untuk menyelesaikan jadwalnya di Shanghai.

Cup.

Sekali lagi bibir tebal itu mengecup surai hitam kelam namja manis di bawahnya, membuat namja manis itu mendongak untuk melihat si tampan yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Kyunnie~," panggil si namja manis, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap imut, membuat namja tampan di sampingnya harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak memakannya sekarang.

"Hmmm?" si tampan menggumam, kini jemari panjangnya menyentuh pipi chubby yang membuatnya gemas itu, dicubitnya perlahan dengan kasih sayang dan kelembutan.

"Bukankah kau harus ke airport, Kyunnie? Kau bahkan belum bersiap-siap sedikitpun..." gumam Yesung. "Umm... ne, tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu, **baby**." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah tampannya ke wajah manis di bawahnya.

Digosok-gosokkannya hidung mancungnya ke hidung mancung nan mungil namja-nya. Sampai kemudian namja manisnya itu mengeluarkan **baritone **lembutnya lagi.

"Kau mau aku dimarahi manager hyung? Kalau kau tidak segera ke airport pasti aku yang disalahkan." pipi yang sudah chubby itu semakin digembungkan oleh empunya. Membuat Kyuhyun harus sesak napas melihat betapa imutnya namja di depannya ini.

Dan, Oh! Lihatlah! Bibir cherry itu semakin maju. Baiklah, Kyuhyun mungkin manusia biasa yang –tentunya– memiliki batas kekaguman. Baru saja namja tampan itu akan berteriak dan menerkam namja kelewat manis di depannya. Ketika –

"Cho Kyuhyun!" – sebuah suara menggelegar mengintrupsi momen romantis mereka.

Keduanya pun menoleh, dan sontak Yesung melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua ketika melihat manager mereka berdiri lima meter di depan mereka dengan wajah kesal dan berkacak pinggang. "Mwoya?" tanya Kyuhyun santai yang makin membuat sang manager ingin membunuhnya saja.

"Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" sang manager bertanya menahan amarah. "Umm... Sebenarnya aku tidak membawa arloji dan-"

"DUA PULUH MENIT LAGI PESAWATMU BERANGKAT, CHO KYUHYUN!" sang manager berteriak penuh amarah. Kyuhyun menanggapinya dengan santai. Sementara Yesung mendorong Kyuhyun untuk cepat bersiap.

"Kyunnie, bersiaplah. Jangan membuat manager hyung marah." bisik Yesung yang masih bisa didengar oleh manager. "Kau dengar kan apa yang kekasihmu katakan. Sebagai namjachingu yang baik tentu kau harus menurutinya."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Hhhh... menyebalkan." kemudian pandangannya beralih kepada Yesung. "Kyuhyun-ah! Kita dikejar waktu!"

"Sabarlah sedikit." gerutu Kyuhyun. Kemudian si namja tampan itu kembali fokus pada namja manis di depannya. Ditangkupkannya kedua pipi chubby namja itu. Dielusnya pelan. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir cherry menggiurkan milik Yesung dengan lembut dan singkat.

"Aku mencintaimu, **baby**." dan si tampan kembali mengecup bibir Yesung lembut. "Yak! Sudah cukup momen romantisnya. Cho Kyuhyun! Kau harus berangkat. Sekarang!" kata si manager, menekankan di kata terakhirnya.

"Baik, baik... Aku pergi dulu ya, **baby**." Yesung mengangguk manis. "Jaga dirimu, Kyunnie~" pesan si namja manis itu. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

Dan sebelum Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali dengan romansa mereka, orang yang mereka panggil 'manager hyung' itu sudah buru-buru menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari dorm.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

**Obsidian **tajam milik Siwon menyipit ketika melihat malaikat – yang dia bilang – miliknya sedang memakai mantel, topi dan juga kacamata gelap yang Siwon sangat tahu hal itu dilakukannya untuk penyamaran.

"Hyung, kau mau pergi? Ini sudah malam." suara namja ikan – Donghae – sudah mendahului pertanyaan sama persis yang baru saja dia akan katakan.

Yesung yang tadinya terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya pun sedikit terlonjak mendengar pertanyaan untuk dirinya. Dan **onyx **namja manis itu pun bertatapan sebentar dengan Donghae sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Yeah, aku ada janji dengan Yunho." jawab si namja manis.

"Apakah perlu kuantar, hyung?" kini Siwon menyahut. Sejak kejadian kemarin, Siwon memang semakin khawatir dengan keadaan namja yang sangat dia cintai itu. Namun Yesung menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Siwon. Aku tidak akan lama." Siwon pun mengangguk. "Baiklah.."

"Hyung akan bertemu dengan Yunho dimana? Dorm TVXQ?" tanya Donghae yang disambut dengan gelengan dari namja manis itu. "Aku akan menemuinya di taman di daerah sini." **obsidian **Siwon pun melebar.

"Hyung, tidakkah ini terlalu malam? Lagipula suhu udara disini sangat dingin, hyung." Dan Siwon melihat namja manis itu menggeleng lagi. "Tidak apa, Siwon. Lagipula sudah kubilang kan, taman itu tidak jauh dari sini. Hanya berjarak 5 blok." ujar Yesung menenangkan.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mengapa orang yang dicintainya ini begitu keras kepala? Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Siwon pun mengangguk. "Baiklah, jaga dirimu, hyung. Jika ada apa-apa, telfon saja kita." pesan Siwon.

Dan namja manis itu mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Siwon melihat punggung namja mungil itu menghilang di balik pintu dorm mereka.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

*Yesung's Pov*

Aku mengeratkan mantelku. Hhh... ternyata Siwon benar tentang hawa dingin ini. Kini aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang mau-maunya keluar dalam keadaan cuaca seperti ini. Kugosokkan kedua tanganku berusaha menghasilkan kehangatan. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku jadi sangat ingin memeluk Kyuhyun-ku. Pelukannya hangat. Hehe.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja kembali ke dorm dan meminta Yunho untuk menunda pertemuan kami hingga besok saja. Tetapi, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya.

Hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu! Tentu saja Yunho bukan siapa-siapaku – selain sahabat – namun aku benar-benar merindukannya. Seperti kubilang tadi, kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Dan akhir-akhir – walaupun kita berada di perusahaan agensi yang sama – kami cukup sulit bertemu karena kepadatan jadwal masing-masing.

Karena itu aku sangat senang ketika Yunho mengatakan ada waktu luang dan mengajakku untuk bertemu dan melepas kerinduan untuk sesaat.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku lagi. Kini aku sudah berada di taman tempatku dan Yunho berjanji untuk bertemu. Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa taman ini tidak jauh?

Taman ini cukup sepi – seperti dugaanku –, dan aku menghembuskan napasku perlahan. Aku tidak melihat Yunho disini.

**Onyx **ku pun tertuju pada bangku di sebelah kiri kolam, di antara pohon besar dan juga lampu taman. Aku dapat mengenali bangku itu di luar kepalaku. Bangku itu adalah bangku yang selalu menjadi pilihanku dan Yunho jika datang ke taman ini.

Aku kembali menggosokkan kedua tanganku – mencari kehangatan – sebelum akhirnya menuju bangku kayu pajang tersebut.

Hanya kurang sekitar lima langkah lagi menuju kursi itu, kurasakan mantelku bergetar, pertanda handphone-ku berbunyi. Baru saja aku akan mengambilnya ketika kurasakan pandanganku mengabur. Oh ya ampun, ada apa denganku?

Aku cukup panik, kurasakan pandanganku semakin mengabur dan tubuhku terasa ringan. Aku mencoba mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, namun hal itu tidak membuat perbedaan. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

Nafasku memburu. Dan aku merasakan aku kehilangan keseimbanganku. Namun sebelum tubuhku menyentuh tanah, aku tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

*End Yesung's Pov*

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Kring... Kring...

Bunyi telepon itu sedikit membuat kaget para member Super Junior yang sedang berkumpul dan menonton film di ruang tengah. Sang leader pun berdiri. "Aku yang angkat," ucapnya sebelum berlalu. Tidak ada reaksi yang berarti dari member yang lainnya. Hanya melihat sekilas, lalu kembali fokus pada film tersebut.

Sang leader – Leeteuk – pun mengangkat telpon tersebut.

"Yeoboseyo"

"..."

"Eh, YunHo-ah?" tanya Leeteuk kaget. Perkataan Leeteuk sontak membuat member yang lain mulai membengkalaikan film dan mengalihkan perhatian pada percakapan Leeteuk.

"..."

"Y-yesungie? Ne, dia sudah berangkat. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lalu." **Obsidian **Siwon membulat. Dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dengan Yesungnya. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya, menunggu percakapan Leeteuk dengan Yunho selesai.

"..."

"MWO?" dan dengan teriakan sang leader, Siwon pun semakin panik.

"..."

"N-ne, kamsahamnida, Yunho-ah." kata Leeteuk, buru-buru meletakkan gagang telepon itu ke tempat semula.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyung?" pertanyaan dari Siwon yang pertama kali terdengar. Kau bisa mendengar kekhawatiran mendominasi dalam pertanyaannya. Leeteuk terlihat cukup panik, dia menarik napasnya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya berkata,

"Yunho berkata bahwa tiba-tiba dia ada jadwal mendadak. Dia sudah menelpon Yesung beberapa kali untuk membatalkan pertemuan mereka, namun Yesung tidak mengangkatnya. Dan sekarang – Siwon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Masa bodoh dengan penjelasan Leeteuk setelah itu. Setelah Siwon mengetahui Yesung dalam bahaya, namja perfect itu segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan langsung berlari keluar tanpa memperhatikan apapun lagi.

Baru saja Ryeowook dan Donghae akan mengikuti langkah Siwon ketika Leeteuk menahannya. "Jangan," ujar Leeteuk seraya menahan tangan keduanya.

"Tapi hyung, Yesung hyung kini sedang dalam-"

"Kubilang jangan." potong Leeteuk.

"Dalam keadaan panik seperti ini, kalian akan bertindak gegabah dan tidak hati-hati. Serahkan saja hal itu kepada Siwon, aku yakin Siwon akan melakukan semua hal dengan baik. Kita tunggu saja kabar darinya." putus Leeteuk.

Ryeowook dan Donghae pun mengalah. Jika Leeteuk sudah mengambil keputusan, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa menganggu gugatnya.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

*Siwon's Pov*

Ini sudah kedua kalinya aku mengemudi seperti orang gila untuk menemukan orang yang aku cintai. Seandainya Yesung hyung tidak sebegitu keras kepala, ini tidak akan terjadi. Hhhh... Dimana malaikatku itu?

Begitu sampai di taman, hal pertama yang aku rasakan adalah dingin. Terlampau dingin – walaupun aku sudah memakai mantel sekalipun –, dan bayangkan betapa jantungku berdegup kencang ketika aku mengetahui ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada orang yang aku cintai di tengah udara dingin seperti ini.

Dimana Yesung hyung? Aku tidak dapat menemukannya. Ingin bertanya, tetapi sudah tidak ada siapapun lagi disini. Aku menghela napasku, mengamil iPhone dari saku mantel.

Men-_dial_****nomor yang sudah aku hafal di luar kepala. Dan –

'_Mianhaeso haneun mariya~'_. – suara itu sayup sayup terdengar. Aku pun berjalan menuju sumber suara.

Dan – untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini – **obsidian**ku lagi-lagi membulat sempurna. Aku melihat tubuh mungil itu tergeletak di tanah. Ya tuhan! Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

*End Siwon's Pov*

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya ketika melihat malaikatnya tergeletak di tanah. Dan tanpa perlu diperintah, Siwon langsung menghampiri Yesung. Nafasnya memburu. Khawatir? Apakah kau bercanda? Siwon mungkin adalah orang yang paling khawatir di dunia saat ini.

Siwon menghadapkan tubuh mungil Yesung kepadanya, lalu menepuk pipi chubby itu perlahan. "Ye-yesung... Yesung hyung." panggil Siwon sambil menepuk pipi itu konsisten.

"Yesung Hyung!" suara **baritone **Siwon mulai mengeras. Dan Siwon berdecak kesal ketika melihat bahwa namja manis itu tidak memberikan respon. Dia pun langsung menggendong tubuh mungil itu. Dan dengan cepat berlari menuju mobilnya.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Namja tampan – Choi Siwon – itu tidak bisa berhenti mondar-mandir sedari tadi. Biar kujelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sekita dua puluh lima menit lalu, Choi Siwon berlari masuk seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya seraya menggendong namja manis di punggungnya.

Dan kini kepanikan namja tampan itu sudah berada di puncaknya. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu lambat. Nafasnya masih saja tidak beraturan begitupula dengan degup jantungnya.

"Siwon-ah!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatan mondar-mandirnya. **Obsidian **itu menengok, mendapati para member Super Junior – minus Kyuhyun – berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Siwon-ah, bagaimana keadaan Yesung hyung?" tanya Ryeowook dengan air mata yang masih keluar dengan dari **caramel **indahnya. Keadaannya benar-benar berantakan, mengingat Yesung adalah hyung kesayangannya di Super Junior.

Begitu Leeteuk memberi tahukan kabar dari Siwon bahwa dia menemukan Yesung dalam keadaan pingsan, dua dongsaeng kesayangan Yesung dan dua namja yang termasuk dalam golongan cukup mudah menangis di Super Junior – Donghae dan Ryeowook – tidak bisa berhenti menangis.

Siwon menggeleng pelan. "Enthalah, dokter belum keluar sejak mereka membawa Yesung hyung masuk,"

"Permisi," tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari belakang mereka, membuat kesembilan namja itu menoleh. Dan sesosok doktor ber-tag name 'Dr. Jang' berada di depan mereka. "Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Yesung?" sang leader bertanya.

Dr. Jang menghela napas kecil, "Apakah diantara kalian ada yang merupakan keluarganya?" tanya Dr. Jang.

"Yah, kami. Kami semua adalah keluarga Yesung hyung. Apa yang terjadi padanya, dok?" kini giliran Eunhyuk yang berbicara.

"Yesung-ssi mengalami _aneurysm_." Shindong mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa itu, dok?"

"_Aneurysm _adalah suatu penyakit – atau kelainan – yaitu pelemahan pembuluh darah yang membengkak pada otak Yesung-ssi. Hal ini cukup parah, apakah akhir-akhir ini Yesung-ssi sering mengalami pusing?" beberapa di antara mereka mengangguk.

"Ne, aku beberapa kali melihat Yesung hyung kesakitan," eternal maknae menyahut dengan suara yang masih parau, disambut dengan anggukan yang lainnya. "Seandainya dia dibawa kemari lebih cepat," ujar dokter Jang, membuat beberapa orang menunduk.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita sama-sama berdoa agar _Aneurysm _Yesung-ssi tidak semakin parah. Hal yang saya takutkan adalah jika pembuluh darah Yesung-ssi pecah dan menyebabkan pendarahan pada otaknya." dan beberapa pasang mata disana membulat sempurna.

Sulit dipercaya, apakah benar Yesung mereka yang menggemaskan itu menyimpan penyakit sebegitu parahnya di tubuhnya yang mungil?

"Hanya itu saja yang saya sampaikan. Kini Yesung-ssi sudah sadar. Kalian boleh menemuinya. Untuk beberapa hari ke depan agaknya Yesungie harus menginap disini terlebih dahulu."

"Dan pesan saya, jangan membuat Yesung-ssi memikirkan hal yang terlalu berat. Saya permisi dulu," dan Dr. Jang itu pun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan sembilan namja yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk saat ini.

Dan untuk beberapa saat, lorong rumah sakit itu terdengar sangat hening. Nampaknya ketujuh namja disana mencoba menyelami pikiran masing-masing. "Aku tidak menyangka Yesung hyung memiliki penyakit yang begitu parah," Donghae membuka suara.

"Yah, ini terdengar begitu mendadak," kata si namja kelinci, Sungmin. Dan isakan lirih dari Ryeowook pun kembali terdengar.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Kesembilan namja itu menatap namja manis yang berwajah sangat pucat sekrang dengan pandangan khawatir. **Onyx **sipit namja manis itu – Yesung – begitu berkaca-kaca. Dengan kedua tengan yang ia genggam di depan dadanya pertahan namja bermarga Kim itu tengah memohon.

"Kumohon..." suaranya terdengar parau.

"Jangan beritahukan hal ini pada Kyuhyun. Aku mohon... _Jebalyo_..." pinta Yesung, suaranya mulai terdengar bergetar. Dan benar saja, kini **liquid **bening itu kembali keluar dari **onyx **sipitnya, membuat Siwon harus menahan sakit di hatinya melihat malaikatnya – untuk yang kesekian kalinya – menangis.

"Yesung-ah, Kyuhyun itu kekasihmu. Dia harus tahu apa yang terjadi padamu," Heechul mengelus surai kelam Yesung lembut, mencoba mendapatkan pengertian dari namja itu.

Namun Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun tahu. Dia akan sangat khawatir. Aku tidak ingin membuat dia sedih."

"Lalu kau pikir dia dia akan senang jika kau menyembunyikan hal ini darinya?" potong Kangin. Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Namun setidaknya aku tidak akan melihatnya terluka karena melihatku begini," Yesung kembali memohon.

"Hyung, berhentilah bersikap keras kepala." kini Shindong mencoba memberi tahu Yesung. Dan **liquid **itu pun kembali mengalir lebih deras dari mata sipitnya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya terluka..." Yesung memandang member satu persatu. Dan kini matanya tertuju pada angel leader, Leeteuk. "Hyungie..." jemari mungilnya mengenggam jemari Leeteuk.

Membuat **caramel **Leeteuk memandangnya prihatin. "Jangan beritahu Kyuhyun soal ini,"

"Kumohon..." lanjutnya. "Baiklah," tiba-tiba suara **baritone **Siwon terdengar, membuat senyum mengembang di bibir tipis Yesung. Sementara Leeteuk menatap Siwon horror.

Yesung berbalik menghadap Siwon, "Terima kasih, Siwon-ah." kata Yesung. Dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Siwon. **Obsidian **Siwon seolah menjelaskan alasannya, meningatkan para member atas perkataan dokter Jang beberapa saat yang lalu.

'_Jangan membuat Yesung-ssi memikirkan hal-hal yang terlalu berat_.'

"Baiklah, hyung." kini Donghae membuka suara. "Tetapi kau harus benar-benar menjaga dirimu. Jangan sampai terjadi apa-apa," Donghae melanjutkan.

Namja manis itu mengangguk semangat. Dan kemudian bibir tipisnya menggumamkan sesuatu berulang-ulang. "Terima kasih... Terima kasih..."

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Pagi ini rencananya para member akan kembali mengunjungi Yesung di rumah sakit, namun nampaknya jadwal mereka tidak mengizinkannya. Sebagai artis yang professional, mereka harus menepati kontrak yang telah mereka tanda tangani sebelumnya.

Sehingga akhirnya para member pun terpaksa menjenguk Yesung sedikit siang. Oh, apakah tadi aku berkata semuanya? Nampaknya aku baru saja membuat kesalahan disini. Semuanya, kecuali Siwon.

Bukankah kalian sudah mengetahui jika ada sesuatu yang menyangkut tentang Yesung maka Siwon akan seperti orang yang kehilangan akalnya? Begitu pula dengan sekarang. Persetan dengan drama atau variety show. Kini, Yesung-'nya' lah yang terpenting.

Kini namja tampan itu tengah memakai topi, jaket dan sunglasses-nya untuk penyamaran. Dan Siwon kembali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melenggang pergi.

.

Kriett...

Yesung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jendela ketika mendengar pintu dibuka, dan seulas senyum terlukis di bibir tipisnya ketika melihat namja Choi itu datang. "Selamat pagi, hyung."

Yesung membalas sapaan Siwon dengan senyumnya. Siwon pun duduk di kursi dekat dengan ranjang Yesung. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung?" tanya Siwon. Namun Yesung tidak menjawabnya, "duduklah, Siwon-ah."

Siwon menyengritkan dahinya. Perasaannya tidak enak, mengapa nampak seperti Yesung akan membicarakan hal yang cukup serius. Namun toh Siwon menurutinya saja. Siwon pun membuka kantong plastik yang dibawanya.

Mengeluarkan barang belanjaan dari kantong tersebut. "Aku membawakan hyung banyak roti. Dan aku juga membawakan hyung beberapa botol air mineral. Tadi di restoran depan-"

"Siwon-ah," potong Yesung sebelum Siwon menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Siwon pun menoleh, menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruhnya di lantai untuk sejenak. "Ne, hyung?"

Siwon melihat Yesung meremas ujung baju rumah sakit tersebut, pertanda bahwa namja manis itu sedang gugup. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Yesung menelan ludahnya, sebelum akhirnya dia mengangkat wajah manisnya.

**Onyx **Yesung dan **Obsidian **Siwon bertemu. "Siwon-ah..." Yesung menggenggam tangan Siwon, membuat Siwon harus menahan nafasnya.

"Bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?" Siwon mengangguk. "_Anytime_, hyung. Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Siwon. Sejenak, Yesung membuang nafasnya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Tanpa kalian beri tahu, aku yakin bahwa penyakit yang ada dalam diriku ini bukanlah penyakit yang ringan. Aku bisa saja meninggal kapanpun," **Obsidian **Siwon membulat, namun dia tidak protes. Selain fakta bahwa hal itu bukanlah kebohongan, Siwon tahu bahwa Yesung belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Dan jika hal itu terjadi, pasti Kyuhyun akan sangat terpukul bila mengetahui hal ini. Dan kau tahu kan, walaupun aku sudah tidak ada nanti, aku tidak ingin melihat Kyuhyun sedih." lanjut Yesung.

Ingin rasanya Siwon berteriak dan menghentikan segala perkataan Yesung. Tentang orang dicintainya – yang jelas bukan dirinya – , tentang kematiannya, tentang segala hal yang begitu dalam menyakitinya?

Tidakkah saling mengenal selama delapan tahun membuat Yesung mengerti perasaannya yang begitu tulus pada Yesung?

"Karena itu, aku mohon tolonglah aku, Siwon-ah. Agar Kyuhyun tidak bersedih ketika aku tidak ada nantinya. Tolong, bantu aku..." suara Yesung terdengar parau di akhir.

Sejenak hanya suara napas mereka berdua yang terdengar, hingga **onyx **kelam itu menutup sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap **obsidian**nya. Dalam.

"... Membuatnya membenciku."

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Baiklah apa ini-_-. Saya tahu ff ini sangat tidak pantas dibaca dan masih dibawah standart. Dan saya pun sangat tahu nyesek-nya nggak dapet. Baiklah, walaupun ff ini makin absurd saja, mohon tetap berikan review untuk ff ini~

Dan di chapter kemarin, untuk yang bertanya soal cewek yang meninggal di mv Haru Haru dan kesamaannya pada cerita ini, untuk itu saya sendiri tidak tahu. Hehehe ._.v /senyum kuda/. Itu tergantung dari para readers juga, menurut kalian lebih bagusnya Yesung dibuat meninggal apa enggak ya?

Tolong berikan pendapat kalian di kolom review. Dan izinkan saya berterima kasih pada para readers yang sudah mau me-review di chapter sebelumnya^^. Terima kasih banyak. /Deep bow/.

**Special Thanks For :**

**Liekyusung, Aquila3424, Cloud246, Guest, Kimyo, idda KyuSung, Kim Raein, 24, Guest, yeyepapo, Guest, CheftyClouds, kjwzz, Nierin, mitha3424, ryu jackson clouds, , yesunghyunggue90, Cloudy10, szasza harnis, ajib4ff, won, GaemCloud, Lylyda, Dewi CloudSparkyu, Tata, UkeYesung xD, Hyunlypa, shin kwang yun**

(maaf jika ada yang tidak tercantum atau typo ^^v)


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Day By Day

Pairing : KyuSung (as always) slight! YeWon

Cast : KyuHyun, Yesung, and other Super Junior members

A/n : Saya hanya ingin berterima kasih pada readers yang masih mau membaca ff ini. ^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading! ^^

.

.

.

.

"**Karena itu, aku mohon tolonglah aku, Siwon-ah. Agar Kyuhyun tidak bersedih ketika aku tidak ada nantinya. Tolong, bantu aku..." suara Yesung terdengar parau di akhir.**

**Sejenak hanya suara napas mereka berdua yang terdengar, hingga onyx kelam itu menutup sejenak, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap obsidiannya. Dalam.**

"**... Membuatnya membenciku."**

.

.

.

chokimlatte15 presents...

'Day by Day' chapter 3

.

.

.

Siwon tersentak, Segera menarik tangannya dai genggaman hangat Yesung. Apa yang baru saja namja manis itu minta? Membuat Kyuhyun menyakiti dirinya? "Aniya, hyung. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau membantu untuk hal seperti itu,"

"Siwonnie, mengertilah. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Kyuhyun tidak perlu terpuruk," suara Yesung terdengar begitu parau.

"Hyung! Tidakkah kau mengerti? Cara seperti itu hanya membuat kau maupun Kyuhyun tersakiti!" Siwon menatap **onyx **Yesung dalam. Oh, benarkah Choi Siwon? Hanya membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersakiti? Padahal kenyatannya...

Bukankah kau yang tersakiti _paling _dalam, Choi Siwon?

"Ini hanya menyakiti kami sebentar, Siwon. Setelah kematianku Kyuhyun pasti akan-"

"Bullshit!" potong Siwon sebelum Yesung menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Kau pikir Kyuhyun akan bahagia setelah kematianmu? Jika kau berpikir begitu, maka kau salah besar, hyung. Kau tahu Kyuhyun mencintaimu, hyung! Walaupun kau menyakitinya begitu dalam, dia tidak akan berhenti mencintaimu!"

_Menceritakan perasaan dirimu sendiri, Choi Siwon?_

"Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang ditinggalkan disini. Kau akan terus hidup, hyung. Kau harus!" Yesung menggeleng pelan. **Liquid **itu telah keluar dari sepasang **onyx **sipitnya. Oh, Siwon membenci ini. Sangat membenci ini.

Siwon benci ketika melihat malaikat manisnya harus menangis. Dan apalagi, kini dialah yang membuat malaikatnya menangis.

"Aku tahu kau sendiri tidak percaya tentang apa yang kau katakan, Siwon-ah." Siwon meneguk ludahnya. Ya, apa yang dikatakan Yesung memang benar. Namun, tidak bisakah Yesung berpikir optimis sedikit saja?

Ingin rasanya Siwon berteriak tentang perasaannya pada Yesung. Dan meminta Yesung untuk mengerti perasaannya. Sejenak saja. Ini melelahkan, sungguh.

"H-hyung..." Siwon perlahan mendekati malaikatnya. "Kumohon Siwon-ah... hiks..." Yesung mulai terisak.

"Hiks... Hiks..." mendengar isakan lirih itu, sama saja membunuh Siwon secara perlahan. Siwon menatap Yesung dengan pandangan miris.

Siwon menangkupkan kedua pipi Yesung, dia mencoba untuk tidak peduli sementara pada fakta Yesung sudah menjadi milik Kyuhyun. Dihapusnya kedua air mata yang mengalir di pipi **chubby **Yesung. "Uljimmayo, hyung. Kau akan sembuh. Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu,"

Dan lagi-lagi Yesung menggeleng. "Siwon-ah, aku mohon... Ini akan menjadi permintaan terakhirku." Dan kali ini Siwon yang menggeleng, "Aniyo, hyung. Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak akan pergi,"

Yesung langsung menggengam tangan Siwon erat. Menatap **obsidian **Siwon dengan **onyx**nya yang sudah sembap. "Jebalyo, Siwon-ah..." suara Yesung semakin mengecil. Cukup! Siwon tidak bisa menahannya.

Siwon tidak bisa lagi melihat malaikatnya menangis dan memohon padanya. Siwon pun langsung memeluk tubuh mungil Yesung erat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan. Dan dalam pelukan itu, Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Ne, hyung. Aku akan melakukannya."

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap namja manis di hadapannya intens. Siwon membelai surai hitam Yesung lembut. "Isitrahatlah, hyung." Siwon tersenyum, menampilkan dimple indahnya. Yesung membalas senyum Siwon, lalu namja manis itu mengangguk. "Gomawoyo, Siwonnie. Terima kasih," Siwon kembali memeluk Yesung singkat sebelum akhirnya keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung.

Namja tampan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar rawat Yesung tersebut langsung merogoh saku jeans-nya dan mengambil ponselnya. Men-dial sebuah nomor yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

"Yeoboseyo, Leeteuk hyung?"

"..."

"Ne,"

"..."

"Aku perlu bicara dengan Leeteuk hyung,"

"..."

"Ini tentang Yesung hyung."

"..."

"Kita bicarakan di cafe dekat rumah sakit,."

"..."

"Ya, dengan yang lain juga."

"..."

"Arraseo. Kamsahamnida, hyung. Aku tunggu,"

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Suasana hening sangat terasa disana, di meja cafe yang dikelilingi sembilan orang. Kedelapan namja di sekitar Siwon nampaknya sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja namja Choi itu katakan tentang permintaan Yesung beberapa menit yang lalu di rumah sakit.

"A-apakah Yesung hyung benar-benar meminta hal itu?" suara Ryeowook terdengar bergetar, nampaknya eternal maknae itu akan menangis sebentar lagi, mengingat Yesung adalah hyung kesayangannya. Namja kelinci –SungMin– yang duduk di sampingnya mengelus punggung Ryeowook, mencoba memberi namja mungil itu kekuatan.

"Kau pikir aku bisa bercanda dengan hal semacam ini?" balas Siwon.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Leeteuk, "Aku tidak menyangka dia bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikirannya, eoh? Maksudku, belum tentu Kyuhyun dapat menerima hal ini dengan baik," Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya.

"Yah, hal ini sebenarnya hanya menyakiti keduanya." Shindong menyahut. Siwon menatap para member intens. "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Apakah kita akan mengiyakan permintaan Yesung hyung, atau menolaknya?"

"Bagaimanapun, disini aku yang..." Siwon tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ya, kami mengerti perasaanmu, Siwon-ah," Donghae tersenyum dengan tulus, walaupun ia tahu hal itu sama sekali tidak membantu bagi Siwon.

"Aku tidak setuju," kata Ryeowook, yang disambut oleh anggukan Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin dan Shindong. "Ya, ini hanya akan menyakiti keduanya. Akan jauh lebih baik jika Kyuhyun mengetahui semuanya,"

"Lagipula, Kyuhyun nantinya pasti akan cukup dewasa untuk melepaskan apa yang dia cintai. Kurasa dia akan mengerti tentang hal ini," imbuh Eunhyuk.

"Tidak," pendapat dari cinderella –Kim Heechul– membuat semua namja yang ada disana menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku mengenal Jongwoon dengan sangat baik. Dan sedikit banyak aku tentang Kyuhyun walaupun aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan maknae itu. Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung sangat dalam, terlalu dalam. Tidak akan mudah bagi Kyuhyun untuk merelakan dan melepas Yesung begitu saja."

Tanpa ada seorang pun yang mengetahui, diam-diam Siwon tersenyum miris. '_Bagaimana denganku, Heechul hyung? Bagaimana denganku yang harus merelakan dan melepas orang yang aku cintai... setiap saat?__**'**_

"Tapi, hyung. Aku tidak yakin dengan cara tadi Kyuhyun pun dapat merelakan Yesung hyung. Memang siapa yang bisa menjamin hal itu?" kini eternal maknae –Kim Ryeowook– membalas dengan amarah yang mulai menguasai dirinya. Dan **liquid **bening sudah membuat jalan di pipinya. Tidak terima dengan keputusan yang pastinya akan menyakiti hyung kesayangannya itu.

"Memang tidak ada yang bisa memastikan," angel leader menimpali setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tapi bukankah paling tidak dengan hal itu Kyuhyun setidaknya sudah terbiasa tidak dengan Yesung? Kurasa itu akan sedikit lebih mudah baginya. Paling tidak kita membuatnya sedikit beradaptasi," lanjut Leeteuk.

Dan senyuman miris itu kembali tercipta di wajah Choi Siwon. Ya, dia memang ingin dicintai dan ingin memiliki Yesung. Namun, bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Apakah Yesung tidak akan bisa menjadi miliknya? Apakah harus dengan keadaaan seperti ini baru dia bisa memiliki Yesung-'nya'?

Mengapa keadaan begitu jahat terhadapnya? Bukankah permintaannya tidak berlebihan?

"Terkadang kita harus sedikit bersikap egois untuk kebahagiaan di akhir."

"Kita tidak mempunyai pilihan lain,"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aniya, Kangin hyung! Kita mempunyai pilihan lain. Yaitu membiarkan Yesung hyung dan Kyuhyun terbuka satu sama lain!"

"Ryowook-ah, kurasa apa yang dikatakan Kangin hyung, Heechul hyung dan Leeteuk hyung benar. Lagipula bukankah ini juga permintaan dari Yesung hyung? Kau ingat soal apa kata dokter kemarin, bukan?" Shindong mencoba memberi pengertian untuk eternal maknae itu.

"Yesung hyung pasti sudah memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum dia meminta hal semacam ini, Ryeowook-ah," Donghae ikut menimpali.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Ryeowook tetap menggeleng keras. "Tidak, hyung! Mengapa kalian semua menjadi seperti ini? Yesung hyung itu sedang kalut! Karena itu dia tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Mengapa kalian... Akh!" Ryeowook tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Wookie, kami mohon, kami membutuhkan pengertianmu..." Leeteuk mengenggam tangan Ryeowook, berusaha memandang **caramel **sembap milik namja mungil itu.

Dan pada akhirnya Ryeowook hanya bisa menangis sesegukan di pelukan Sungmin.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kalinya sendok di tangan namja manis itu menyentuh nasi tanpa berusaha mengambilnya. Namja manis itu hanya memainkan sendok dan nasi itu monoton. Dan lihatlah, kini nasi itu sudah tidak karuan lagi bentuknya.

"Yesung-ah," panggil Kangin. Namja manis itu – Yesung – mendongak, membuat **onyx **miliknya bertatapan dengan sumber suara.

"Sampai kapan kau hanya akan memainkan makananmu tanpa memakannya?" Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak lapar," Kangin mengela napasnya berat. "Kau tahu hal itu hanya akan memperburuk keadaanmu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," bantah Yesung. Membuat Kangin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sampai kapan Yesung akan terus bersikap keras kepala, eh?

"Hyung, apakah kau tidak menyukai makanannya?" tanya Sungmin. "Kami bisa membelikan makanan yang kau-"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, aku hanya tidak lapar." "Tetapi tetap saja kau harus makan hyung. Aku suapi, ya?" Siwon menawarkan diri. Yesung tidak memberikan respon berarti. "Aku ingin pulang," Yesung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hyung, tetapi kau belum pulih benar." ujar Ryeowook. Yesung mendengus kesal, dan kini bibir pucat itu terpout sempurna. Berusaha membuat kesan bahwa dia masih begitu sehat. "Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja. Mengapa kalian begitu berlebihan?" keluh namja manis itu.

"Aku ingin pulang," ujarnya lagi. Baru saja Donghae dan Ryeowook akan membuka mulut mereka ketika –

Kriett... – pembicaraan mereka diinterupsi oleh pintu ruang rawat Yesung yang terbuka. Refleks semua namja itu menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Leeteuk hyung!" pekik Yesung ketika melihat siapa yang masuk ke ruang rawatnya. Yang dipanggil terkekeh pelan. "Merindukanku, Yesung-ah?" Yesung mendengus pura-pura kesal. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, hyung."

"Hyungie..." Yesung memanggil Leeteuk manja. Satu alis Leeteuk terangkat. Tidak biasanya dongsaengnya yang satu ini bersikap manja padanya. "Ne?"

"Aku ingin pulang, hyung. Boleh, ya?" Yesung menatap Leeteuk penuh harap, sementara Leeteuk menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Semestinya dari awal dia sudah menduga apa yang akan diminta Yesung. "Aku sudah sehat, hyung. Lagipula aku tidak mau Kyu tau jika aku opname." potong Yesung cepat sebelum Leeteuk menolak permintaannya.

Leeteuk memandang member yang lain, dan para member hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda menyerah akan permintaan Yesung yang seakan tidak pernah peduli dengan kesehatannya sendiri. Pandangan Leeteuk beralih pada makanan yang belum disentuh sama sekali oleh Yesung.

Dan pada akhirnya, Leeteuk mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba berkonsultasi pada dokter dan memintanya memulangkanmu," bibir tipis Yesung membentuk sebuah senyuman manis. "Terima kasih, hyung!" pekik Yesung.

Leeteuk mengangguk. "Ne, asalkan kau menghabiskan makananmu dulu." Yesung tersenyum kecil, "Baiklah."

.

Dr. Jang pun mengangguk dengan agak berat, "Sebenarnya Yesung-ssi belum pulih benar. Namun saya rasa memaksanya bertahan lebih lama disini justru akan berakibat buruk pada kondisinya," Leeteuk tersenyum canggung. Seolah berusaha minta maaf dengan jalan pikiran Yesung.

"Saya bingung, sebenarnya apa yang Yesung-ssi pikirkan sehingga dia begitu bersikeras ingin keluar dari rumah sakit, eh?" Leeteuk memandang sepasang manik sabit Dr. Jang gugup. "Uhm... Soal itu..." Leeteuk memejamkan matanya, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan pada dokter di hadapannya ini.

Dr. Jang terkekeh pelan, lalu dengan ramahnya dia memegang pundak Leeteuk. "Sudahlah, ini juga bukan hak saya untuk mengetahuinya," Dr. Jang tersenyum hangat yang juga dibalas senyuman ramah dari Leeteuk.

"Walaupun keadaan Yesung-ssi belum pulih benar, namun sudah ada perkembangan dan nampaknya kondisi kesehatannya mulai stabil. Aku rasa jika Yesung-ssi benar-benar menginginkan rawat jalan, sebenarnya tidak masalah,"

Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti. "Namun aku minta kalian untuk terus memantau perkembangannya dan periksa secara rutin."

"Pasti, dok." Leeteuk menyanggupi. "Dan juga, jika ada masalah akan kesehatan Yesung-ssi, cepat hubungi kami agar dia mendapat perawatan yang tepat dan cepat." sekali lagi Leeteuk mengangguk mengerti.

Dr. Jang kembali memancarkan senyuman hangatnya. "Baiklah, saya akan meminta beberapa suster untuk mengurus kepulangan Yesung-ssi. Kau tunggu saja di ruang rawatnya. Sekarang aku harus menangani beberapa pasien lain."

"A-ahh, ne. Tentu saja, Dr. Jang. Terima kasih." Leeteuk membungkuk berkali-kali sebagai tanda hormat. "Sudah menjadi kewajiban saya untuk melakukannya, Leeteuk-ssi."

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Sementara itu, beratus-ratus – atau bahkan beribu-ribu – kilometer jauhnya – tepatnya di Shanghai – seorang namja dengan iris **caramel **yang senada dengan warna surainya terlihat mengenggam ponselnya dengan cemas.

Tanpa kuberi tahu siapa namja itu, nampaknya kalian sudah dapat menebaknya, bukan? Ya, Cho Kyuhyun. Dari sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu, namja tampan itu tak henti-hentinya berjalan kesana kemari berusaha mengusir kegelisahannya. Membuat beberapa orang di tempat itu harus geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tak biasanya.

Setelah mondar-mandir beberapa kali, Kyuhyun kembali melihat layar ponselnya. _Nihil__**. **_Tidak ada pesan masuk disana. Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk men-_dial _nomor yang ia tunggu dari tadi untuk mengirim pesan padanya.

_Tutt... Tutt..._

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sabar. Dan setelah beberapa kali terdengar suara yang sama, orang yang dia hubungi masih belum menerima panggilannya. Dia pun men-_disconnect _panggilan itu dengan kesal.

Kyuhyun meremas surainya kasar. Mood-nya benar-benar buruk saat ini. "Akh!" ditendangnya meja kecil dihadapannya yang digunakan untuk menaruh beberapa perlengkapan make-up. Prang! Beberapa alat make-up terjatuh dari tempatnya akibat tendangan Kyuhyun. Membuat beberapa staff terlonjak kaget mendengarnya.

Aura gelap keluar dari Kyuhyun. Seolah memberi peringatan pada orang disekitarnya untuk tidak mendekat jika tidak ingin menjadi sasaran amukannya. Dan nampaknya hal itu cukup ampuh. Tidak ada yang mendekatinya walaupun ia telah menghancurkan beberapa keperluan syuting hari itu. Persetan dengan ganti rugi, dia sedang tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" tiba-tiba seorang namja datang dengan terburu-buru mendekatinya. Menahan sebentar kemarahannya. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, eh? Mengapa kau berlaku seperti orang kehilangan akalnya dan merusak keperluan syuting?!" namja itu – manager – berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, "Jangan membuat mood-ku semakin hancur, manager hyung. Bukankah kau sudah pernah melihatku kehilangan batas kesabaranku, eh?"

Sang manager menghela napas. Memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk mengatur Kyuhyun. "Kyu, sebenarnya apa masalahmu? Walaupun kau sedang tidak mood, tolong jangan melakukan hal itu. Bertindaklah profesional. Kau itu seorang bintang." manager mencoba memberi pengertian.

"Yesung hyung," Kyuhyun berkata kelewat singkat. Namun manager-nya mengerti, sangat mengerti. Sudah kelewat sering Kyuhyun memikirkan Yesung sebegitu dalamnya, dan sudah terlampau sering pula Kyuhyun mengatakan seberapa berartinya Yesung untuknya.

Jadi, manager mengerti. "Dia tidak mengangkat telfonmu? Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah dewasa. Berfikirlah realistis. Kau tahu Yesung-ah juga seorang artis, sehingga jadwal kalian mungkin bertabrakan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Selama aku di Shanghai, dia belum menghubungiku, manager hyung. Ini tidak biasa. Semestinya paling tidak dia menghubungiku sekali atau dua kali. Jika dia memang sesibuk itu, paling tidak dia bisa mengirim pesan padaku."

"Dan itu juga belum menjelaskan semua panggilanku yang tidak dia angkat selama aku berada di Shanghai. Kami tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya," imbuh Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, bukankah besok kita sudah kembali ke Korea?"

"Selesaikan syuting ini dengan benar, dan kita akan kembali ke Korea lebih cepat. Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Bertemu dengan Yesung-ah?" Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Aku akan menunggu kabar dari Yesung hyung." putus Kyuhyun.

Sementara sang manager memijat pelipisnya. Memang sangat sulit berurusan dengan Kyuhyun dalam hal ini. "Kyuhyun-ah, kumohon. Bersikaplah dewasa. Kau sudah menandatangani kontrak. Jika kau melanggarnya, maka-"

"Aku harus mengganti rugi? Baiklah, tidak masalah." manager memegang pundak Kyuhyun, mencoba memberi penjelasan. "Tidak semudah itu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tahu SM pasti akan mendapat masalah, belum lagi jika mereka membawa masalah ini ke jalur hukum. Kau tidak mau sikap kekanakanmu ini mendatangkan masalah yang jauh lebih besar, kan?"

"Lalu, kau mau aku melakukan apa?" Kyuhyun mulai jengah dengan pembicaraan ini. Oh ayolah, dia hanya merindukan kekasihnya. Dan juga khawatir akan keadaan kekasihnya saat ini. Apakah itu terdengar begitu berlebihan?

"Bagaimana jika kau melanjutkan syuting, dan aku akan berusaha menghubungi Yesung-ah atau yang lainnya? Aku berjanji aku akan mendapatkan kabarnya setelah kau selesai syuting." Namja Cho itu terlihat berpikit dan menimbang-nimbang sebentar.

Sebelum akhirnya dia pun mengangguk. "Baiklah," putusnya pada akhirnya yang mendapat helaan nafas lega dan juga senyuman dari manager-nya.

"Namun jika sampai aku selesai syuting aku masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari Yesung hyung. Apa yang aku lakukan tadi hanyalah sebagian kecil dari amarahku, manager hyung." tandas Kyuhun sebelum akhirnya maknae Super Junior itu pun berlalu untuk menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai _artis professional._

.

"Wah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Tidak terasa durasi kita sudah habis, waktu begitu cepat berlalu." ucap LiXiao – sang pembawa acara – yang juga merupakan partner Kyuhyun dalam syutingnya kali ini. "Ya, rasanya sekarang adalah waktunya kita untuk berpamitan,"

Kyuhyun dan yeoja cantik itu tersenyum pada kamera. "Saya LiXiao..."

"dan saya Kyuhyun," sambung Kyuhyun. "Sampai jumpa di episiode berikutnya... Bye Bye!" ucap mereka bersamaan seraya melambai ke arah kamera. "_Cut_! Great Job! Selesai sudah syuting kita untuk episiode ini." sang sutradara berkata dengan lantang.

Dan selesainya syuting berarti juga selesainya Kyuhyun memakai topengnya – bukan dalam artian harfiah, tentunya – namun topeng keceriaannya di depan kamera. Senyuman ramah Kyuhyun secepat jentikan jari berubah menjadi wajah yang acuh tak acuh akan segala yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri sang manager, tidak peduli dengan staff yang memberinya handuk atau sekedar menawarinya air minum. "Hyung," Kyuhyun memanggil manager-nya datar namun kau dapat mendengar percampuran nada tidak sabar dan kesal di hadapannya.

Tanpa ditanya, manager sudah tahu mengapa Kyuhyun langsung menghampirinya sesudah syuting selesai. "Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi Yesung, namun tidak ada yang mengangkat." dan aura di sekitar Kyuhyun menjadi sangat gelap.

"Tetapi aku menghubungi Leeteuk sesudahnya, dan untunglah dia mengangkatnya. Leeteuk berkata bahwa Yesung baru saja memiliki tiga jadwal beruntun dan sekarang dia sedang beristirahat." jelas sang manager.

Manager menatap Kyuhyun intens. "Kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan menghubunginya dulu dalam waktu dekat. Kau tahu kan Yesung-ah itu bukan tipikal orang yang mudah tidur, jadi kurasa sebaiknya kau jangan menganggu jam istirahatnya dulu,"

"Kau tidak perlu menasehatiku, aku sudah tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan apa yang tidak harus aku lakukan." Kyuhyun berkata acuh. "Baiklah.." manager hanya berusaha untuk memahami Kyuhyun yang nampaknya sedang tidak ingin dibantah.

"Ck," Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang Yesung hyung pikirkan, eh? Bukankah aku sudah memberi tahunya agar dia tidak boleh memforsir dirinya. Aku yakin dia kelelahan sekarang," omel Kyuhyun.

"Hey, tenanglah. Bukankah besok kau juga sudah akan bertemu dengannya? Besok puas-puaskanlah melepaskan rindumu dengan Yesung. Aku akan mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk besok, bagaimana?" mau tak mau, Kyuhyun pun tersenyum mendengar penawaran manager Super Junior itu.

Kyuhyun meninju lengan sang manager pelan, "Kau yang terbaik, manager hyung." Sang manager hanya terkekeh mendengar penuturan sang maknae. "So cheesy, Cho."

Sang manager menyodorkan sebotol air minuman ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Untuk sekarang, bukankah sebaiknya kau mengistirahatkan dirimu sendiri? Take some rest, Kyu. Kau memerlukannya." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ne, kamsahamnida, manager hyung."

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

*Yesung's Pov*

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, aku menatap layar ponselku. Melihat pesan dari manager hyung bahwa dia akan mengosongkan jadwalku untuk hari ini. Maksudku kosong, adalah benar-benar kosong. _Semuanya_.

Sebenarnya, ini bukan hal baru. Sudah beberapa kali Kyuhyun dan manager hyung bekerja sama dalam hal seperti ini. Aku menghembuskan napasku berat. Padahal aku sudah bertekad mengiyakan semua tawaran kerja dan menyibukkan diriku agar aku tidak teringat pada namja yang sudah berani-beraninya mengambil hatiku itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jika jadwalku kosong, pasti Kyuhyun akan memanfaatkannya dengan begitu baik. Memanjakanku seperti biasanya. Dan jika hal itu sampai terjadi, aku yakin hal itu dapat menggoyahkan tekadku untuk menjauhinya.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Apakah aku harus meminta bantuan Siwon dalam hal ini? Jadi, aku harus menjauhi Kyuhyun mulai hari ini? Sebagian dari diriku merasa tidak rela, namun sebagaian lainnya berkata bahwa ini demi yang terbaik.

Tuhan, bukankah keputusanku ini memang benar? Mengapa rasanya berat sekali? Apakah mulai hari ini, aku benar-benar harus melupakan Cho Kyuhyun?

Kutatap cincin yang diberikan Kyuhyun padaku tempo hari lalu. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika Kyuhyun memberikannya. Waktu itu aku menganggap cincin ini sebagai pengikat cinta kita. Bukankah aku adalah orang yang terlalu klise untuk zaman sekarang?

Aku mencoba membayangkan hidupku ke depan, yang jelas tidak akan ada lagi belaian lembutnya, tingkah konyolnya yang manis, ciumannya yang memabukkan, pelukannya yang posesif, bahkan senyumannya yang menghangatkan.

Tes.

Aaah... mengapa air mataku jatuh? Aku mencoba menghapusnya namun **liquid **itu sepetinya tidak mau berhenti mengalir dari kedua kelopak mataku.

Ayolah Kim Jongwoon, mengapa kau tampak begitu lemah, eoh? Keputusan ini kau yang mengambil, maka dari itu kau harus kuat dalam menghadapinya. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba mencari keyakinan bahwa apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik.

Aku mengangguk mantap. Ya, ini demi aku, demi Kyuhyun, dan demi semuanya. Bukankah aku tidak mau melihatnya terluka? Dan inilah jalan yang harus aku ambil, tidak peduli seberapa sakitnya.

*End Yesung's Pov*

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyungie?" Siwon mengenggam tangan Yesung, berusaha memberi keyakinan. Kini mereka – Yesung dan Siwon – sedang berada di kamar Siwon karena sekitar lima belas menit lalu, Yesung masuk ke kamar namja Choi itu dan mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting.

Siwon pun menyetujuinya walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin berisitrahat sehabis schedule-nya yang cukup padat pagi tadi. Bukankah bukan hal baru jika Yesung akan selalu menjadi prioritas bagi Choi Siwon?

Namun lihatlah sekarang, Yesung belum juga membuka mulutnya untuk mengutarakan apa yang terjadi. Nampaknya namja manis itu masih cukup gugup untuk mengatakan apa yang mengganjal di hatinya pada namja di depannya ini.

Yesung menarik napas panjang untuk menyiapkan nyalinya. "Siwon, aku-" dan kata-kata Yesung langsung terputus. Entah mengapa nyalinya menciut lagi. Kata-kata yang berusaha disusunnya menghilang entah kemana. **Onyx**-nya memandang lantai, menghindari tatapan Siwon yang membuatnya gugup.

Siwon tersenyum, lalu mengangkat dagu namja yang sudah berhasil mencuri hatinya itu agar **onyx** kelam Yesung bertemu dengan **obsidan **miliknya. Memberi pandangan menenangkan padanya. "Tenanglah, hyung."

Bukankah mereka terlihat sangat manis bersama?

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, hyungie?"

"I-ini soal Kyuhyun." kata Yesung pada akhirnya. "Kyuhyun?" satu alis Siwon terangkat. Yesung mengangguk pelan. "Dia akan datang hari ini, Siwon-ah. Dan tadi manager hyung berkata bahwa dia mengosongkan jadwalku untuk hari ini,"

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan lebih lanjut, Siwon sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kyuhyun pasti kembali bersikap kekanakan di lokasi syuting sehingga manager hyung harus memberi sesuatu untuk membuat mood maknae itu baik kembali. Dan Siwon tahu benar bahwa hanya Yesung-lah satu-satunya orang yang mampu meningkatkan mood Kyuhyun kembali.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, hyung." **Obsidian **Siwon menatap dalam **onyx **Yesung. Siwon dapat melihat **onyx **Yesung berkaca-kaca. Yesung menggeleng. "A-aku tidak bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun, Siwon. Aku harus. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. A-aku mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya." suara Yesung terdengar bergetar.

Siwon menatap Yesung miris. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu, memeluknya dalam dekapannya yang begitu hangat. Dan Siwon dapat merasakan baju bagian depannya basah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena air mata Yesung.

"Kyuhyun harus membenciku, Siwon... harus... hiks. Aku harus melakukan ini... Tapi mengapa rasanya sangat sakit? Disini sakit Siwon, begitu sakit. Ini terasa begitu menyesakkan. Hiks... Siwon-ah... Hiks." Yesung melampiaskan sebagian kecil masalahnya dalam dekapan Siwon.

Diremasnya baju depan Siwon seolah hal itu dapat mengurangi rasa sakit dihatinya. "Aku mencintainya Siwon, sangat mencintainya. Hiks.."

Sementara Siwon hanya dapat mengelus punggung Yesung dengan begitu lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan pada malaikatnya. Tanpa suara, dia hanya mengelus punggung Yesung penuh kasih sayang.

Dan dalam keheningan itu, setetes demi setetes liquid juga mengalir dari **obsidian **Siwon. Bukan, kali ini bukan karena malaikatnya menangisi namja lain di depannya. Namun karena harus melihat malaikatnya menangis.

Siwon melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap wajah pujaan hatinya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, topeng ketegaran terpasang sempurna di wajah tampannya. Siwon tersenyum dan menghapus air mata di pipi Yesung.

"Aku mengerti ini terasa sangat sulit untukmu, hyung." ujar Siwon. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk langsung menunjukkan kemesraan kita di depan Kyuhyun. Untuk hari ini, kita cukup menghindari Kyuhyun, okay?" Yesung mengangguk.

"Kita harus bersiap-siap, hyung. Setelah Kyuhyun datang, kita harus pergi bersama dari dorm, arra?" Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya berat, matanya terpejam untuk menghalangi liquid yang mendesak keluar lagi. Namun gagal, seberapapun Yesung menahannya untuk tidak keluar, hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Karena semua hal ini begitu menyakitinya.

Siwon menghela napasnya kecil, kembali menarik Yesung ke dalam dekapannya untuk menenangkan malaikat manisnya. Kembali menggumamkan kata-kata untuk menyemangati dan menguatkan Yesung.

Namun bukankah disini...

Siwon lah yang paling tersakiti?

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Brak!

Pintu dorm Super Junior dibuka begitu kencang oleh maknae dalam grup tersebut, membuat beberapa orang di dalamnya terlonjak kaget. "Hyungdeul! Aku pulang!" suara bass sang maknae – Kyuhyun – terdengar begitu kencang ketika namja bermarga Cho itu masuk ke ruang tengah.

"Aish, maknae! Kecilkan suaramu itu. Kau bisa membuatku jantungan!" si cinderella mengomel, yang – tentu saja – sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah mengomel, hyung." cibir Kyuhyun yang dibalas death glare mematikan dari Heechul.

"Dimana Yesung hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa memedulikan tatapan tajam dari Heechul. "Yah, Kyu! Paling tidak taruh dulu kopermu." timpal Kangin. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya bosan. "Sudahlah, dimana baby hyung-ku?"

Kini gantian Sungmin yang memutar bola matanya kesal atas sikap maknae Super Junior tersebut. "Yesung hyung di kamar kalian. Tapi, Kyu. Bukankah sebaiknya-"

"Baby hyung~!" dan sebelum Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun sudah berlalu menuju kamarnya dan Yesung, meninggalkan para hyung-nya yang menggerutu di ruang tengah.

"Aish, anak itu! Selalu saja tidak sopan." gerutu Eunhyuk. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksi maknae itu ketika mendapati Yesung hyung menghindarinya.." namja ikan – Donghae – menimpali, membuat semua orang yang berada di sana terdiam.

"Yah, semoga Kyuhyun dapat menerima ini. Semoga..."

.

Yesung terdiam di depan kaca. Sayup-sayup dia dapat mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan member lainnya. Tangan namja manis itu terkepal erat, begitu pula dengan matanya yang terpejam erat. Mencoba mencari kekuatan. Ya, dia harus melakukan ini. Kyuhyun harus membencinya. Walaupun dia terluka karenanya.

"Baby hyung~!" Yesung dapat merasakan suara tersebut mendekat ke pintu kamarnya. "Baby hyungie~~." Lagi. Suara bass yang sangat ia sukai itu semakin terdengar mendekati dirinya.

Kriet...

Yesung membuka matanya dan melepaskan kepalan tangannya ketika mendengar suara pintu dibuka. "Baby- eh? Mengapa kau memakai baju seperti itu, hyung? Kau mau pergi?" suara Kyuhyun mengekspresikan keheranan melihat Yesung.

Yesung tidak menjawab. "Baby hyungie, kau mau kemana? Mengapa tidak minta antar aku saja?" Sama. Yesung hanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin tanpa berniat menoleh atau menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Umm.. baby? Kau tidak merindukanku?" Kyuhyun mulai heran akan sikap Yesung yang seperti mengacuhkannya. "Baby..." Kyuhyun menaruh tangannya di pundak Yesung. Namun dengan cepat Yesung menyentakkan tangannya.

**Caramel **Kyuhyun membulat melihat sikap Yesung. Yesung pun berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun dikejutkan dengan ekspresi Yesung yang terlihat datar... dan dingin? Bahkan kini Kyuhyun sulit mempercayai namja di depannya ini adalah Yesung.

"Hyung, ke-kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Dan kau akan pergi kemana?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun dingin. "Bukan urusanmu." namja manis itu berlalu melewati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersentak. Dia langsung memutar badannya dan menyusul Yesung. Dengan cepat ditahannya lengan Yesung dengan tangannya. "Lepaskan tanganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi." perintah Yesung dingin. Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aniya!"

Yesung berusaha menyentakkan tangannya. Tidak berhasil. Kyuhyun terlalu kuat. "Kubilang lepaskan tanganku, Cho Kyuhyun!" ulang Yesung. Membuat kebingungan Kyuhyun mulai menjadi amarah. "TIDAK AKAN, KIM YESUNG!"

Suara Kyuhyun meninggi. Diputarnya badan Yesung dengan kasar sehingga menghadapnya, dan di dorongnya tubuh mungil itu hingga membentur tembok di belakangnya. Yesung memejamkan matanya erat ketika punggungnya membentur tembok.

Kyuhyun menatap **onyx **Yesung tajam dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi. "Mengapa kau bersikap seperti ini, hyung? Apa salahku?!" teriak Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada." balas Yesung.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengacuhkanku?" Yesung menatap Kyuhyun santai. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun semakin menatap Yesung tajam. "Berhentilah bersikap seperti ini, hyung!"

"Bersikap seperti apa, huh?" wajah Kyuhyun memerah menahan amarah. "KIM YESUNG!"

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

PLAK!

Keadaan hening sejenak, setelah... Kyuhyun menampar Yesung dengan cukup keras beberapa saat lalu. **Caramel **Kyuhyun membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia lakukan. Sementara Yesung menyeka darah di sudut bibitnya yang sobek – akibat tamparan Kyuhyun – dengan kasar.

"Baby, aku-"

"Hahahaha," Yesung tertawa miris, entah untuk alasan apa. Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat bersalah. "Baby, aku benar-benar... Aku, aku, hanya, tadi, maaf." Kyuhyun seolah tidak dapat merangkai kata-katanya dengan benar.

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kelewat dingin. "Maaf, baby. Mianhaeyo." Yesung tidak menjawab. Namja manis itu hanya berlalu pergi dan menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian disana. Menatap sekitarnya dengan kebingungan.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya sedikit, mencoba melihat kekasihnya dari dalam kamarnya. Dan hatinya seolah remuk ketika melihat salah satu hyungnya – Choi Siwon – tengah menggandeng tangan Yesung keluar dari dorm. Sungguh, dada kirinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit melihatnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun memudar, karena genangan liquid di pelupuk matanya. **Caramel **gelapnya berkaca-kaca. Ditekannya dada kirinya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Namun tidak berhasil. Rasanya masih sakit melihat sikap Yesung padanya.

Kyuhyun meremas surai dark chocolate-nya kuat, ia bingung. Apa yang dia perbuat? Mengapa Yesung menjauhinya? Apa kesalahannya? Apakah Yesung benar-benar akan menjauhinya? Semoga pertanyaan terakhir tidak memiliki jawaban 'ya'.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Yesung disisinya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melaluinya. Yesung bagaikan oksigen untuknya. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan Yesung, tidak boleh.

Namun...

Bagaimana cara mengembalikan namja manis itu, kembali ke dalam pelukannya?

.

.

.

TBC?

Yosh~ Saya kembali! ^^ Maaf update-nya sedikit – sangat – lama. Hehehe /nyengir kuda/. Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca ff ini~ Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang sudah memberikan comment di chapter kemarin~ ^^

Untuk pertanyaan dari **UkeYesung xD **tentang rare. Saya sebenarnya kurang paham juga dengan maksud pertanyaannya. Apa ini ditanya arti rare? Rare itu jarang hehe ._.v semoga saya tidak salah menjawab hehe^^

Dan walaupun update ff ini terlampau lama, tolong hargai usaha saya dalam mengetik ff ini dengan me-review-nya, okay? ;)

Sekali lagi. Terima kasih banyak. Jeongmal gomawoyo~ /deep bow/

**Special Thanks For :**

**Aquila3424, ajib4ff, UkeYesung xD, yesunghyunggue90, kjwzz, 24, mitha3424, KyundaClouds, ryu jackson clouds, , CheftyClouds, Cloud246, Won, tety sinaga, Cloudy10, TrinCloudSparkyu, KyuSung Shipper, han yong neul, yeyepapo, hera3424, hyunlypa, GaemCloud, mukhaclouds**

(maaf jika ada yang tidak tercantum atau typo ^^v)


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Day by Day

Pairing : KyuSung (as always) Slight! YeWon

Cast : KyuHyun, YeSung, and other super junior members

A/n : Bonjour~! Readers... tolong jangan gebukin saya dulu ya... Saya minta maaf karena update yang cukup lama. Saya harap masih ada yang menunggu ff ini dengan update yang berasa nungguin ddangkoma lari /slapped/.

Di chapter ini alurnya maju-mundur. Tetapi untuk kejadian masa lalu, saya tidak menulis flashback. Namun saya menulisnya dengan huruf tercetak miring. Semoga readers tidak kesulitan dengan hal itu~ ^^

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

**Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya tanpa Yesung disisinya. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa melaluinya. Yesung bagaikan oksigen untuknya. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan Yesung, tidak boleh.**

**Namun...**

**Bagaimana cara mengembalikan namja manis itu, kembali ke dalam pelukannya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

chokimlatte15 presents...

Day by Day chapter 4

.

.

.

Si namja manis mendongakkan kepalanya ketika merasa Siwon menyodorkan sesuatu untuknya. Dan benar saja, Siwon tengah menyodorkan sekaleng minuman dingin berwarna hijau ke hadapannya. "Green tea, untuk menenangkanmu, hyung." Siwon berucap sebelum namja manis di hadapannya – Yesung – sempat bertanya.

Yesung tersenyum simpul dan menerima kaleng yang disodorkan namja tampan di depannya. "Terima kasih," Siwon mengangguk. Siwon langsung mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yesung – di kursi kayu panjang sebuah taman.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, hyung?" Yesung membuka kaleng minumannya, meneguknya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya dia menoleh dan bertatapan dengan namja tampan di sebelahnya yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Si namja manis menghembuskan nafasnya berat dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

**Onyx **sabitnya berubah menjadi sayu, mengingat perdebatan _kecil_-nya dengan namjachingunya di dorm tadi. Sadar ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membahas hal tersebut, Siwon langsung berusaha mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hyung, aku benar-benar tidak ada ide tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan sampai malam nanti. Bagaimana denganmu?" Yesung menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah Siwon-ah..."

"Apakah kau mau aku mengantarmu ke Mobit, hyung?" Dan lagi-lagi Yesung menggeleng cepat. "Aniyo, Siwon-ah. Jongjin akan tahu jika aku tidak dalam mood yang baik. Dan itu artinya, aku harus menjawab berbagai macam pertanyaannya."

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Baiklah, lalu?" Siwon memasang pose berpikir yang terlihat cukup – sangat – menggemaskan di mata Siwon. Dan sebelum Yesung sempat menjawab –

_Kruyuk.. Kruyuk..._

– Suara yang berasal dari perut namja manis itu mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya. Semburat merah muda langsung menghiasi wajah Yesung. Mengapa disaat seperti ini perutnya tidak bisa diajak kompromi, sih? Sedangkan namja tampan di sebelahnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah si manis yang tetap saja nampak imut di matanya.

Yang lebih tinggi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menyodorkan tangannya ke depan wajah Yesung. "Ayo, hyung. Kau yang menentukan tempatnya." ajaknya. Yesung mengangguk imut , menjawab uluran tangan Siwon. Keduanya pun berjalan menuju mobil hitam Siwon.

Pandangan Siwon tidak bisa lepas dari malaikatnya. Dia senang. Malaikatnya sudah bisa tersenyum kembali– Yah, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

.

"Kau mau makan dimana, hyung?" Siwon menatap Yesung yang duduk di jok sebelahnya sekilas, kemudian kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke jalan di depannya. "Entahlah, Siwon-ah. Terserah padamu saja."

Satu alis Siwon terangkat, heran. "Bukankah kau yang lapar, hyung? Tentu saja kau yang harus menentukan. Aku ikut saja." Siwon tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, sekelebat bayangan melintas di benak Yesung.

"_Kau ingin makan dimana, **baby**?" si brunette bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannnya dari lalu lintas dihadapannya. Yang ditanya memainkan bibirnya – berfikir. "Aku tidak tahu, Kyunnie. Kau mau makan dimana?" Yesung membalikkan pertanyaannya._

_Si brunette – Kyuhyun – terlihat bingung. "Hng? Bukankah kau yang mengajakku makan, **baby**? Jadi, kau yang menentukan, dong." ujar Kyuhyun. "Nanti kalau kau tidak suka bagaimana?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah polosnya._

_Yang lebih muda tertawa pelan. "Aku akan menyukai semua hal yang kau pilih, **baby **hyungie." Yesung tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Nggg... kurasa makan di restaurant jepang bukanlah pilihan yang buruk." Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Arraseo, princess. Sesuai permintaanmu."_

_Mata sipitnya membulat"Yak! Aku ini namja, Kyu." dia merengek. Sementara namja tampan disebelahnya hanya tertawa lepas. "Tetapi kau lebih cantik dan manis dari yeoja manapun, **baby**." Bibir Yesung maju beberapa senti, terpout begitu imut walaupun hal itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya._

"Hyung! Yesung Hyung!" Suara **baritone **berat Siwon menarik Yesung dari alam imajinasinya. Yesung menggeleng pelan, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri dari semua bayangan Kyuhyun di otaknya. **Onyx**-nya berubah sayu ketika namja manis itu menyadari bahwa namja di sebelahnya ini adalah Siwon, bukan Kyuhyun_nya_.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung?" Siwon terlihat heran. Namun Yesung hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak ada." Siwon masih terlihat bingung, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak membahas hal tersebut lebih jauh.

"Baiklah, jadi.. Kau mau makan dimana, hyungie?" Yesung menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak. "Apakah kau keberatan jika kita makan di restaurant Jepang, Siwon-ah?" Siwon tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak, hyung." Siwon pun langsung memutar arah mobilnya menuju restaurant Jepang terdekat.

.

"Permisi. Ini pesanannya, tuan." seorang yeoja yang merupakan pelayan restaurant Jepang tersebut menaruh dua porsi makanan yang merupakan tempura dan beef teriyaki. Serta masing-masing segelas konyaku dan teh hangat. Siwon mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, kamsahamnida."

Yeoja itu membungkuk sekilas sebelum akhirnya pergi. Yesung mengambil sumpit dan menarik seporsi beef teriyaki ke hadapannya. "Selamat makan, hyung." Yesung tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Selamat makan." balas Yesung.

Yesung memakan makanannya dengan lahap, mengingat perutnya yang memang sudah menggelar konser solo (?) minta diisi makanan. Kedua sudut bibir Siwon terangkat membuat senyuman yang menawan ketika melihat tingkah manis Yesung.

"Omoo~ Yesung hyung." Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perkataan Siwon. "Hng? Ada yang salah, Siwon-ah?" tanya Yesung dengan ekspresi bingungnya. "Kau begitu lapar, hyung?" Yesung hanya nyengir kuda.

"Begitulah, Siwon-ah. Hehe."

Siwon ikut tersenyum. "Makannya pelan-pelan, hyung. Di sudut bibirmu ada saus teriyaki, tuh." Sementara yang lebih tua terlihat sedikit kaget. Wajahnya pasti memalukan sekarang. "Ng? Dimana?" Yesung meraba sudut bibirnya, membuat Siwon harus meneguk salivanya menahan nafsu. "Bukan disitu, hyungie." Siwon mengoreksi.

Tangan kekarnya terulur. Menghapus noda saus di sudut bibir Yesung dengan lembut. Perlakuan Siwon membuat Yesung mematung untuk beberapa saat.

Flash...

_Suara tawa dari namja tampan di depannya membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat sumber suara tersebut. "Apa yang lucu, Kyunnie?" Yesung bertanya kepada namja tampan di depannya, Kyuhyun._

"_Kau **baby.**" Satu alis Yesung terangkat. "Huh? Aku lucu? Aku kan sedang tidak melawak Kyunnie." Yesung berkata sepolos-polosnya membuat Kyuhyun ingin langsung memakan namja Kim ini sekarang. Namun dia cukup waras untuk mengingat bahwa ini masih di tempat umum._

"_Lain kali, makannya pelan-pelan **baby**. Kau jadi belepotan begini." Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus noda di sudut bibir Yesung dengan lembut. Wajah Yesung memanas ketika jemari Kyuhyun menyentuh ujung bibirnya._

"_Nah, sekarang sudah bersih." Kyuhyun menarik tangannya. "Ngg.. terima kasih, Kyunnie." Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengacak surai Yesung pelan. "Seharusnya tadi membersihkannya dengan lidahku, **baby.**" goda Kyuhyun._

_Blush_

"_Ish, apa yang kau katakan."_

"Hyung? Yesung hyung?" Siwon melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah manis Yesung. Namja manis itu sedikit tersentak ketika pikirannya kembali ke dunia nyata. "N-ne? Ada apa, Siwon ah?"

Dahi Siwon berkerut. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja, hyung?" tanya Siwon. "Memangnya aku kenapa, huh?" Yesung tertawa kecil, seolah berusaha memberi tahu Siwon bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Siwon menghela napas pelan, namun toh akhirnya namja tampan itu melanjutkan makannya tanpa ingin membahas hal itu lagi.

"Hyungie.." si namja tampan memanggil namja manis di depannya. "Ya?" yang dipanggil hanya membalas tanpa berniat memandang yang memanggilnya. "Setelah makan, kau mau kemana?" Yesung mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Menurutmu?"

"Kau menginginkan sesuatu, hyung? Seperti baju atau aksesoris?" Yesung menggeleng. Namun tiba-tiba mata namja manis itu melebar, menyadari sesuatu. "Ah, tapi kalau boleh..."

"Aku ingin boneka." ujarnya sedikit malu. Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

.

**Onyx **Yesung menyusuri etalase toko boneka yang baru di datanginya sekitar lima menit lalu. Sementara di belakang Yesung ada Siwon yang menunggu Yesung memilih boneka pilihannya, sambil memperhatikan dan terkadang tersenyum melihat wajah Yesung yang kelewat manis dan polos itu.

Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke sebuah boneka. Boneka kelinci putih yang terlihat menggemaskan. Tangannya terulur untuk meraba boneka tersebut. Lembut. Yesung mengamati boneka tersebut baik-baik. Namun pada akhirnya dia menggeleng pelan. Terlalu feminine, pikirnya.

Yesung pun kembali menyusuri rak boneka tersebut, mencari boneka yang cocok untuknya. Dan tiba-tiba ekor matanya menangkap sebuah boneka yang menarik perhatiannya.

Boneka itu adalah boneka kura-kura berwarna hijau dan memiliki sedikit semburat kuning di cangkangnya. Yesung tersenyum, dia akan membeli boneka tersebut. Namja manis itu mengangkat tangannya, berusaha mengambil boneka yang terletak di rak paling atas.

Tidak bisa. Yesung pun sedikit berjinjit, berusaha mengambil boneka itu. Gagal. Tetap tidak bisa. Yesung mendengus kecil, mengapa susah sekali untuk mengambil boneka itu, sih?

Tiba-tiba dari sebelah kirinya, sebuah tangan terulur untuk mengambil boneka tersebut. Dan dengan mudah, sang pemilik tangan tersebut mengambil boneka kura-kura tersebut. Yesung berbalik, melihat 'penyelamatnya'.

Siwon yang sedang tersenyum. Hal itulah yang Yesung tangkap ketika ia berbalik. Siwon pun menyodorkan boneka tersebut pada Yesung. "Ini yang kau mau 'kan, hyung?" Yesung mengangguk dan menunduk. Malu.

Siwon tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya kau minta tolong, hyung."

_Yesung berusaha menggapai sebuah boneka teddy bear kecil di rak yang cukup tinggi. Bibirnya terpout karena segala usahanya untuk mencapai boneka itu gagal. "Hhh... Sulit sekali." namja manis itu bergumam tidak jelas._

_Baru saja ia akan melompat untuk mengambil boneka itu ketika sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pinggangnya. Yesung hampir terlonjak karena kaget. Namun sedetik kemudian kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyuman yang kelewat manis._

_Tanpa perlu menoleh pun dia tahu pemilik lengan ini. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Lengan kiri Kyuhyun terulur untuk mengambil boneka teddy bear yang Yesung tinginkan. Lalu memutar namja manis di pelukannya agar menghadapnya._

"_Ini yang kau mau?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan boneka tersebut dan menggesek-gesekkannya di hidung Yesung. Yesung mengangguk. "Dasar pendek." cibir Kyuhyun. "Ya! Kau hanya beberapa senti lebih tinggi dariku!" yang lebih tua protes, menimbulkan kegemasan dari namja di depannya._

_Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Yesung gemas, membuat Yesung sedikit mengerang protes. "Walaupun kau pendek, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, **baby**."_

_Blush_

"_Dasar perayu." Yesung memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan._

"Ya ampun. Hyung! Hyung! Apakah kau mendengarku?" untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini, Yesung kembali terlempar dari alam imajinasinya. "N-ne, Siwon-ah. Ada apa?" Yesung bertanya dengan gugup.

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya, lalu memegang kedua pundak Yesung. **Obsidian**nya menatap dalam **onyx **Yesung. "Hyung, ada apa? Kau sering melamun sepanjang hari ini. Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan, hyung? Apakah kau baik-baik saja, huh?"

Yesung mengangguk. "Hng? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Memangnya apa yang salah denganku?"

"Kau yakin?" Yesung mengangguk. Siwon menghembuskan napasnya berat. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membayar boneka ini. Lalu kita pulang ke dorm, bagaimana?" Yesung pun kembali mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Tentu saja Siwon bukanlah moron yang dengan mudahnya percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Yesung barusan. Yesung mungkin berusaha menutupi luka di hatinya tentang Kyuhyun, namun Yesung tidaklah sebegitu bagus dalam bersandiwara. Matanya. **Onyx itu** tidak dapat berbohong dan tidak dapat berhenti menyiratkan luka.

Hanya orang idiot yang tidak dapat melihat bahwa ada luka yang begitu dalam di hati namja manis tersebut. Dan Siwon kembali merutuki dirinya yang hanya bisa diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Diam tanpa bisa membuat malaikatnya merasa lebih baik.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Yesung menatap pintu dorm mereka dengan pandangan lesu. Tentu kalian sudah tahu apa yang menyebabkan namja manis ini lesu, bukan?

Siwon mengelus punggung Yesung lembut, berusaha memberi kekuatan. **Obsidian **Siwon menatap **onyx **Yesung, seolah berkata bahwa 'Aku ada disini, hyung. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.' Yesung tidak merespon. Dia hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya, mempersiapkan dirinya.

Kriett...

Siwon membuka pintu dorm. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Yesung, seluruh member langsung mengerubungi mereka.

"Hyungie~~," suara Ryeowook dan Donghae melengking. Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat dongsaeng-dongsaeng kesayangannya. "Kau kemana saja, hyungie? Kami merindukanmu." innocent Donghae bertanya. Yesung terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya pergi beberapa jam, Donghae-ah."

"Baby..." tiba-tiba suara bass yang sangat dikenal Yesung menyapa telinganya. Namja manis tersebut dapat merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang. Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung tidak menjawab, dia juga menghindari kontak mata dengan si brunette. "Baby~," suara bass tersebut memanggil lagi, namun Yesung masih tidak berniat menoleh. Sementara member yang lain hanya bisa diam melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"**Baby hyungie**, mianhae." Yesung terdiam beberapa saat. Baru saja Kyuhyun akan kembali membuka mulutnya ketika Yesung sudah menepis tangannya dengan paksa. Kemudian namja Kim tersebut menatap sang eternal maknae – Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, mulai sekarang aku tidur denganmu." Bersamaan dengan itu, Yesung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun seolah namja Cho itu tidak ada.

Kyuhyun menunduk, merutuki dirinya sendiri. "Cho, jangan kau pikirkan sikap Yesung tadi. Mungkin dia hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Kau tahu kan dia itu terkadang suka labil emosinya." Heechul berujar, mencoba memberi semangat pada si maknae yang sudah terlihat putus asa.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Entahlah, hyung. Aku tidak pernah melihat Yesung hyung menghindariku atau mencampakkanku seperti ini sebelumnya. Ditambah, aku tidak mengetahui apa salahku." Beberapa member menatap iba pada Kyuhyun. Bukankah ini baru awal dari 'misi' Yesung menjauhi Kyuhyun? Mengapa sudah terasa sesulit ini?

"Istirahatlah, Kyuhyun-ah." Kyuhyun mengangguk, lalu berlalu ke kamarnya dengan sebelumnya melemparkan tatapan tidak suka yang sangat singkat pada Siwon.

.

Ryeowook menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hati-hati, tidak ingin membangunkan namja bermata sabit yang sedang berbaring di kasur sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Hanya beberapa helai rambutnya yang tampak keluar dari selimut yang membungkus dirinya tersebut. Sudah tertidur dengan lelap sepertinya.

**Caramel **Ryeowook menatap Yesung dengan pandangan miris, ikut merasakan nyeri di hatinya melihat keadaan Yesung yang seperti ini. _'Hyungie terlihat sangat kelelahan.' _pikir Ryeowook. Namja mungil tersebut mengipasi dirinya sendiri. "Aaah~ gerah sekali." keluhnya.

"Sebaiknya aku mandi saja." Ryeowook bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Namja manis itu pun mengambil handuk dengan gambar jerapah miliknya lalu segera menuju kamar mandi.

.

"Aaah~ segarnya." Ryeowook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan yang sibuk dengan handuk di kepalanya, berusaha mengeringkan rambut coklatnya. Dan detik berikutnya dia sudah melemparkan handuknya ke sembarang arah lalu merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di kasur.

Ryeowook baru saja akan menutup matanya dan menyusul Yesung ke alam mimpi ketika –

"Ungggh~," – suara lenguhan lembut dari bibir Yesung mengintrupsi kegiatannya. Ryeowook pun bangun, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "Hyung?" Ryeowook memanggil hyung kesayangannya tersebut, namun Yesung tidak merespon.

Namun dari tempat tidurnya Ryeowook dapat melihat bahwa tubuh mungil Yesung mulai bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. "Hyung?" Ryeowook memanggil lagi. Namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ryeowook pun mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Namja itupun mulai melangkah mendekati hyung kesayangannya. Namun, baru dua langkah lebih dekat –

"Aaaargh!" – Yesung bangun dari tidurnya dengan posisi duduk dan berteriak cukup kencang. Sedikit memprihatinkan dengan peluh yang mengihiasi wajahnya dan air mata yang sudah membuat jalan di pipi chubby-nya.

Ryeowook langsung berlari mendekati Yesung dan duduk di pinggiran kasur Yesung. Dipeluknya namja yang lebih tua darinya itu singkat. "Hyung? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja Yesung sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Namun toh Yesung mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi, hyungie? Ceritalah kepadaku." pinta Ryeowook. "K-kyunnie~," kata Yesung lirih, hampir tidak terdengar. "Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengannya, hyung?"

"A-aku memimpikannya."

"Bermimpi tentang Kyuhyun?" Yesung mengangguk. Ryeowook menghela napasnya pean. Sudah ia duga hal ini akan terjadi. "Apa yang terjadi di dalam mimpimu, hyung?"

"D-dia terlihat sangat dingin, d-dan dia memandangku dengan pandangan yang m-enanakutkan. K-kemudian dia..." Jeda. Nafas Yesung tersenggal-senggal. Matanya terpejam sejenak. berusaha menenangkan dirinya. "Tenanglah, hyung." Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengelus punggung Yesung, berusaha menenangkannya.

"D-dia memutuskan hubungan kami," bersamaan dengan itu, Yesung mulai terisak kecil. Ryeowook pun langsung membawa hyung-nya itu ke dalam pelukannya. "Ssssh~, uljimmayo, hyungie. Itu hanya mimpi. Tenanglah, kau hanya merindukannya."

Yesung masih terisak pelan dalam pelukan Ryeowook. Ryeowook merenggangkan pelukannya. "Baiklah, lupakan mimpi tersebut, lalu tidur lagi, okay?" Yesung menggeleng lemah, membuat Ryeowook bingung.

"A-aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini."

"Apa maksudmu, hyungie?"

"Kurasa mimpi itu adalah sebuah pertanda, besok..." Yesung menghela napas sejenak. "Besok aku akan menyudahi hubunganku dengannya." **Caramel **Ryeowook membulat. "H-hyung, kau pasti bercanda. Kau sangat lucu, hyung." Ryeowook sedikit memaksakan tawanya.

Yesung menggeleng cepat, "Aku serius." Ryeowook mengelus lengan Yesung. "Kurasa kau benar-benar sedang kelelahan, hyung."

"Sudah kubilang aku–"

"Sepertinya segelas susu hangat akan membuatmu lebih baik, hyung. Aku akan membuatkannya untukmu, hyungie." Ryeowook tersenyum dan pergi ke dapur, membuatkan susu untuk hyung kesayangannya itu.

Eternal maknae Super Junior itu kembali sekitar enam menit kemudian dengan nampan dengan segelas susu hangat di atasnya. Namun yang namja mungil itu temukan hanyalah hyung-nya yang sudah tidur lelap.

Karena tidak ingin mengusik hyung manisnya, akhirnya Ryeowook menaruh gelas dan nampan tersebut di meja kecil sebelah kasur Yesung. Eternal maknae itu pun tersenyum, tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai hitam Yesung lembut. "Jaljayo, Yesungie hyung~~"

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukan ini, Jongwoon-ah? Tidak bisa kau pikirkan lagi?" tanya Kangin. Saat ini seluruh member minus Kyuhyun tengah berada di ruang tengah dorm mereka dan tengah membahas rencana Yesung yang ingin menyudahi hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Seluruh member sudah tahu tentang hal itu, berterima kasihlah pada Ryeowook. Dan seperti reaksi Ryeowook, member Super Junior pun kurang menyetujui hal itu.

Yesung menggeleng. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang." Sayup-sayup isakan Ryeowook dan Donghae mulai terdengar. Lagi-lagi mereka harus melihat hyung kesayangan mereka terluka. "Hyung, berhentilah menyakiti dirimu sendiri."

"Aniya, hyuk. Ini yang terbaik untukku dan Kyuhyun."

"Ini terlalu mendadak untuk Kyuhyun, hyung. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan reaksinya nanti ketika mendengarmu memutuskannya. Tidak bisakah kau mempertahankan hubungan kalian sebentar lagi, hyung? Pikirkanlah perasaannya." Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Terus dekat dengan Siwon dengan status aku masih namjachingu Kyuhyun. Begitu?" suara Yesung bergetar. Siwon yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menarik Yesung ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Terdengar helaan napas dari beberapa orang. "Jongwoonnie, kau tahu sebenarnya kau tidak harus melakukan hal ini. Kau masih bisa terbuka pada Kyuhyun dan menceritakan semuanya jika kau tidak kuat." Yesung menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau menyakiti Kyuhyun. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan bisa menyakitinya."

"Yang kau lakukan ini juga bukan tidak menyakitinya, hyung." Yesung menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan member yang lain. "Paling tidak dia sudah kuat ketika aku sudah tidak ada di sisinya lagi."

"Jongwoon, kau –" Yesung sudah berdiri sebelum Leeteuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Maaf, hyung. Kurasa aku harus bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang."

**Onyx **Yesung beralih menatap Siwon. "Siwon-ah, bisa kau antar aku?" Siwon mengangguk.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

Hening.

Itu adalah kata yang paling tepat untuk mendeskripsikan keadaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun saat ini. Mereka berdua berada di sebuah tea shop di daerah elite Seoul, Gangnam. Duduk berhadapan berdua, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang berniat memulai percakapan terlebih dahulu. Oh, jangankan untuk memulai percakapan, bahkan keduanya tidak menatap satu sama lain. Nampaknya pemandangan di bawah lebih menarik bagi mereka.

Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka berada disana dalam keheningan...

"Hyung/Kyu," Keduanya akhirnya bersuara. "Kau duluan saja, hyung." Si brunette yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Tidak tidak, kau saja. Lagipula aku jika tidak sedang terburu-buru."Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung." Kyuhyun mengaku. "Huh?"

"Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Sangat merindukanmu. Selama di Shanghai kau tidak pernah menghubungiku. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, aku terkejut atas apa yang kau lakukan, hyungie."

Yesung diam, tahu bahwa Kyuhyun belum selesai berbicara. "Namun aku sangat lega tadi kau menghubungiku, **baby hyungie**. Akhirnya kau mengajakku bertemu." yang lebih muda tersenyum senang.

"Ternyata yang kemarin hanya salah paham. Aku tidak–"

"Aniya." potong Yesung sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "A-apa?" Kyuhyun terlihat cukup bingung dengan jawaban Yesung. "Apa yang aku lakukan kemarin dan sifatku kemarin, itu sama sekali bukan salah paham."

"Apa maksudmu, hyung?"

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku mengajakmu bertemu disini, untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup penting denganmu." Perasaan Kyuhyun mulai tidak enak. Terlebih lagi karena Yesung memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Kyuhyun-ah' bukan 'Kyuhyunnie' atau 'Kyunnie' seperti biasanya. "Apa itu, hyung?"

"Ini tentang... hubungan kita." Yesung kembali menunduk, tidak berani melihat **caramel **Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Namja Kim itu memainkan jemari tangannya yang kecil, berusaha menyibukkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hubungan kita?"

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan kita, hyung? Bukankah kita baik-baik saja? Apa yang akan kau katakan?" Kyuhyun melempar berbagai pertanyaan untuk Yesung, membuat Yesung semakin sulit untuk mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun.

"A-aku..."

"Hyung," Kyuhyun memanggil namjachingu manisnya yang masih saja menunduk. Namun yang dipanggil tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang berarti "Yesung hyung." yang lebih tinggi kembali memanggil Yesung.

"Yesungie hyung, tatap aku ketika kau berbicara denganku." Kyuhyun berkata dengan tegas. Akhirnya namja manis itu pun mendongak dan menatap Kyuhyun. Yesung menghela napas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mencari kekuatan dan meyakinkan dirinya. Yang dia lakukan ini benar, pasti benar.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku tidak bisa menjalaninya lebih lama lagi." Bagaikan disambar petir di siang bolong, Kyuhyun langsung ternganga. Namja tampan itu tidak mempercayai telinganya. Heck, apa yang baru saja ia dengar? Tidak, tidak, tidak boleh. Kyuhyun tidak boleh membiarkan Yesung pergi dari sisinya.

Dia pasti salah dengar. Ya, Ia pasti salah dengar. Kyuhyun mengulang-ulang kalimat tersebut dalam hati. Yesung tidak boleh meninggalkan Kyuhyun, begitu pun sebaliknya. Kim Jongwoon adalah milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa tercabik-cabik ketika ia melihat Yesung melepas cincin yang ia berikan tempo hari lalu untuk namja manis tersebut dari jari manisnya. Yesung meletakkannya di meja, kemudian namja dengan mata sabit itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya yang telah kau berikan padaku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku sangat menghargainya. Aku akan pergi, aku harus pergi. Semoga kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku akan tetap menyayangimu sebagai dongsaeng setelah ini." namja manis itu sempat tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

Tidak!

Tidak bisa seperti ini!

Kyuhyun menahan pergelangan tangan Yesung dengan tangan kanannya yang kekar, mencegah namja yang lebih pendek darinya itu untuk pergi. "K-kyuhyun-ah. Lepaskan tanganku." si manis mencoba melepaskan tangannya, namun Kyuhyun malah menahan tangan Yesung lebih keras lagi.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau. Milikku. Hyung." Kyuhyun menekankan kata-katanya seraya menatap Yesung tajam. "Kyu, kau bisa menemukan orang yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tidak pernah bisa cukup pantas untuk menjadi pendampingmu. Aku–"

"Aku tidak menginginkan orang yang pantas untukku. Aku menginginkanmu, hyung. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan ada yang lain." Kyuhyun menaikkan suaranya, membuat beberapa pengunjung tea shop itu menatap ke arah mereka.

"Mengapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita, hyung?! Aku tahu benar kau masih mencintaiku!" Yesung menunduk dan terdiam, tidak berniat membalas perkataan Kyuhyun.

"JAWAB AKU, HYUNG!" namja Cho itu membentak Yesung dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan Yesung hingga membuat tangan namja manis itu sedikit memerah. Yesung sedikit meringis atas perlakuan Kyuhyun. "A-aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah. Maaf."

Kini keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian di tea shop tersebut. Namun toh tidak ada yang berani mengintrupsi pasangan tersebut.

"Aku mencintai Siwon, Kyu. Mianhaeyo." ucap Yesung dengan suara pelan, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh telinga Kyuhyun.

DEG

Hanya dengan satu kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa sakit di dada kirinya dan terus menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya seperti ada yang menjatuhkan beban berpuluh-puluh kilogram di dadanya yang langsung meremukkan tubuhnya.

Sakit, sakit sekali.

"Akh!" perlahan genggaman Kyuhyun di tangan Yesung merenggang. Tangan kirinya pun langsung memegangi dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak.

Tes

Tes

**Caramel **Kyuhyun mengluarkan beberapa tetes air mata, membuat Yesung cukup terkejut karenanya. Tentu saja Kyuhyun bukanlah tipe namja yang mudah menangis, bahkan Yesung dapat menghitung berapa kali Kyuhyun menangis hanya dengan jarinya.

Rasa sakit tersebut terus menggerogoti tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun dapat merasakan kakinya melemas dan pandangannya mulai buram. Dan sebelum kegelapan benar-benar merenggut kesadarannya, dia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang jatuh dari kursi dan teriakan Yesung.

.

.

.

^chokimlatte15^

.

.

.

"Hiks... Hiks..." Isakan lirih itu kembali terdengar dari bibir Yesung. Ini sudah sekitar lima jam dari kejadian di tea shop dengan Kyuhyun tadi, namun Yesung masih berada di sofa ruang tengah, menangis menyesali apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyuhyun.

Setelah kejadian tersebut, Yesung segera memanggil Siwon dan mengantarkan Kyuhyun ke dorm serta memanggil dokter. Dokter berkata bahwa Kyuhyun hanya shock dan menyarankan Kyuhyun untuk istirahat dan mengosongkan jadwalnya selama satu atau dua hari kedepan.

Selama itu, Yesung hanya menangis dan terus menangis merutuki kebodohannya di sofa ruang tengah hingga sekarang. Penampilan Yesung benar-benar tidak karuan setelah menangis berjam-jam. Member yang lain pun sebenarnya juga khawatir, hanya saja mereka juga tidak bisa banyak membantu selain mengelus punggung main vocal Super Junior tersebut dan mengatakan padanya untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Hyungie~," suara **baritone **yang sangat familiar di telinga Yesung menyapanya, membuat Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang memanggilnya. Dan **onyx **Yesung yang sudah membengkak melihat Donghae sedang berdiri sekitar enam langkah di depannya dan menatap dia dengan pandangan miris.

Donghae mendekati Yesung, duduk di sebelah Yesung dan mengelus punggung Yesung. "Berhentilah menyiksa dirimu sendiri, hyung. Aku benci melihatnya." dongsaengnya yang innocent tersebut mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan begitu jujur.

"Aku bodoh, Donghae-ah. Aku menyakitinya. Aku tidak pernah pantas untuknya sejak–"

"Sssshh~." Donghae menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Yesung, menyuruh hyungnya itu untuk diam. "Kau tidak bodoh, hyung. Kau tidak menyakitinya dan kau adalah namja yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya."

"Dengarkan aku, hyung." Donghae menangkupkan pipi Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, okay? Aku bisa menjanjikan itu untukmu. Kau percaya padaku, kan? Kau, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan kita semua akan baik-baik saja."

Yesung mengangguk. Donghae mengelus pipi Yesung dan tersenyum. "Sekarang, sebaiknya hyungie istirahat. Kau membutuhkannya, hyung." Yesung mengangguk.

"Namun aku ingin menemui Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu." suara Yesung terdengar begitu serak, efek menangis terlalu lama. " Baiklah, tetapi setelah itu kau harus langsung mencuci muka dan istirahat, ne?" Yesung kembali mengangguk.

.

Kriett...

Yesung membuka pintu kamar Kyuhyun perlahan. Hatinya seolah berdenyut nyeri ketika melihat tubuh Kyuhyun terbaring lemah di tempat tidur. Air matanya hampir kembali keluar karena mengingat kejadian tadi siang.

Namja manis tersebut melangkah mendekati Kyuhyun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangannya terulur untuk membelai pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Yesung memejamkan matanya. Sungguh, ia merindukan hal ini.

Tangan Yesung mulai naik dan menyentuh surai _brunette _Kyuhyun yang lembut. Yesung tersenyum miris. Betapa sering ia dulu menyentuh dan menarik surai ini ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya.

_Jangan berpikir tentang kenanganmu dengannya, Yesung. Itu akan semakin mempersulitmu untuk menjauhinya. _Yesung menggeleng pelan, namun namja manis itu tidak dapat menghalangi liquid keluar dari kedua **onyx-**nya.

Namja Kim tersebut kembali mengamati wajah tampan Kyuhyun. Dan pandangannya terhenti pada bibir Kyuhyun yang sedikit pucat sekarang. Yesung menghela napas pelan. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang paling jahat di dunia.

"Mianhaeyo, Kyuhyunnie~" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tampan Kyuhyun, dan bibir cherry-nya mengecup bibir pucat Kyuhyun singkat. "Saranghaeyo, Kyunnie. Mianhaeyo... Jeongmal mianhaeyo." ucap namja manis tersebut lirih sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

.

.

.

.

TBC?

Maaf ya ff saya banyak typo-nya. Saya emang paling males ngedit ngedit /digebukin/, jadi ya gitu deh... tapi tolong jangan cekik saya /nyengir/. Saya juga minta maaf saya bikin umma sakit-sakitan. Entah kenapa saya agak suka liatnya /ditimpuk appa/.

Dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena ff ini updatenya lama. Dan begitu update malah jadi enggak jelas dan aneh begini. Huhuhu... Maaf ya T^T /sobs/ . Apakah masih ada yang tertarik dengan ff ini dengan segala kekurangannya?

Walaupun begini, saya masih berharap readers memberikan review untuk ff ini~ review readers itu memberikan semangan untuk saya loooh! ^^ /slap/

**Special Thanks For : **

**Aquila3424, Guest, KyundaClouds, TrinCloudSparkyu, mitha3424, ****Suju132, **** 24, Cloud246, yesunghyunggue90, ajib4ff, idda KyuSung, Putri2434, Veeclouds, mukhaclouds, Cloudhy3424, won, clouds04, CloudsYeskie, hera3424, Nakazawa Ryu, tety sinaga, , cloudy10, Dindataurusz, Cha2LoveKorean, aKyuClouds**

(maaf jika ada yang tidak tercantum atau typo ^^v)


End file.
